A Twist of Fate
by gohanrrte
Summary: Gohan is killed during the Cell Games by some mysterious guardians, he is then reincarnated as Boruto's twin brother, watch as Gohan grows up to be a shinobi and save the shinobi world, not knowing his saiyan heritage, pairings decided
1. Chapter 1

**_HI GUYS AND GIRLS! HOW ARE YOU? THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENJOY! THIS WHOLE NEW DBZ X BORUTO-NARUTO NEXT GENERATIONS CROSSOVER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW._**

 ** _pairings_**

 ** _gohan x sarada_**

 ** _boruto x sumire_**

 ** _there are only a few borusumi fanfics.. so i made it borusumi_**

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC, I OWN THE PLOT AND GUARDIANS ALONE

 ** _"attacks" example- kamehameha/rasengan_**

"dialogues"

 ** _A NEW WORLD_**

Prologue

 _The multiverse is a huge place, its a bundle of complications without limitations, where the possible becomes impossible and the unachievable becomes a child's play._

 _Our story starts with an event that would change the fate of Earth, when the notorious bio-andriod Cell fought the Z warriors. it follows the same pattern in most of the worlds with Cell announcing the Cell games, Cell fighting Goku, Goku giving up and choosing Gohan to fight in his place, Gohan awakening his hidden power and toying with Cell and finally the clash of the KameHameHa waves._

 _This is where the changes in most of the worlds occur. in one Cell defeats Gohan and destroys the Earth, in the other Gohan joins Cell, in one Yamcha defeats Cell, and now a mysterious celestial being thought it would be funny to intervene the fates of two worlds_

 ** _SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD OF KAIS_**

"Earth from the eastern realm is facing Cell..one of the must be eliminated threats in the world of kais" an unknown male voice stated.

"Earth in the northern realm sealed off Kaguya and ended the fourth great shinobi world war.." a female voice said "Still the Earth from the northern realm faced heavy losses due to the war, and with the Uchiha brat and the Jinchuriki losing their dominant arm in a death battle.. makes it somewhat of a twisted ending" a brash male voice stated

"Shut up! we should look at the more important matters at hand, the southern world has Aizen and his legion imprisoned, the Earth in the southern realm is safe in Ichigo's hands.. the western realms Earth is being taken care by Saitama and he managed to defeat Boros.. so its safe for now.." a nerdy voice stated

"The important thing is that the Earth in the northern realm will still have to face other otsutsuki members from the main house.. Sure the Jinchuriki and the Uchiha saved the Earth from Toneri and stopped the moon.. but still their strength is not enough to beat the main house members without suffering huge casualities." one of them stated

"We should just go and destroy the main house members ourselves.. its SO BORING!" the only female in the group said

"You know that we cant directly interfere in their matters..The Jinchuruki had married the Hyuuga.. and The Uchiha with the Haruno girl.. we should handle matters with their kids" the nerdy one said

"How are we supposed to that you book worm? we cant just appear out of nowhere and give the freaking super powers right?"the brash one said "oh and moreover, the author is losing his temper by stating"the brash one etc.." the reader would be losing his cool too.. so just explain who in the name of Ghouls are you." he added "OKIE DOKIE! WE ARE THE APPOINTED 'GENERALS'! WE ARE IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE THAT NO PLANET HAS TO FACE SEVERE PROBLEMS, WE TRY TO MANIPULATE THE HUMANS.. BUT THEY WONT LISTEN AND GET INTO DANGEROUS SITUATIONS!(sulks down) WE SUSTAIN THE PLANET , UNLESS THEY HAVE THEIR FREE PASS TO BE DESTROYED BY THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION (laughs)" the female general answered "Why am i surrounded with a bunch of idiots?" the nerdy general questioned himself "Back to work.. what are we supposed to do with the Earth's from northern and eastern realms?" the male general asked "Hmm... how about we.." the brash general started..

 ** _PLANET EARTH-EASTERN REALM (DBZ WORLD)_**

"DIE! DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU! DIE! HAAA!" Cell shouted as he thrust his _**kamehameha wave** _at Gohan "NOT SO FAST CELL!" Gohan answered as he struggled to push back Cells attack "A bunch of weaklings...SAY GOODBYE KID!" Cell shouted "Father...Help..Me.." Gohan said in between breaths.. he noticed his friends attacking Cell with full power.

"Tch, Weaklings.." Cell said as he deflected everyones attack while countering Gohan's attack, he was caught off guard as Vegeta blasted Cell from the top Using this second Goku telepatically communicated with Gohan "Gohan! Do It NOW!" Gohan powered up to max as he thrust out every ounce of his power"HAAAAAAAAA" Gohan yelled as his wave obliterated Cell, but Cell blasted a concentrated ki wave at Gohan, which shot right through his heart killing him instantly.

 ** _KAIS WORLD_**

"Do it Now!.. Snatch his soul before they call that dragon.. what was its name? shenron?" the brash one ordered the female one.

"On it.. now keep your voice low.. Haruto.." the female one chided "unlike your name suggests.. you dont have a Tender sound.. more like a brass sound that would make donkeys cry!" she added "Tch you are the one speaking Tenshi, you are more like a devil rather tha an angel!" Haruto countered "Th.." Tenshi was about to counter but was immediately silenced when their boss shouted " Grab his soul idiots!" "Got it!" Tenshi answered before bringing Gohans soul to their boss "Where am I?" Gohan asked as he found himself in a place other than the snake way "Young warrior.. I the leader of the peaceful guardians.. regret saying that your soul had been snatched away from your world, i assure you we dont mean harm.. You have been pulled away so that you can protect all the realms from an impending doom.." the leader said as he raised his hands to show he surrenders "Ok.. Lets say I trust you, now what are you going to do with me?" Gohan asked still suspicious of the man.

The leader picking on his suspicion said " Fine.. you are supposed to be reincarnated in a different Earth in northern realm.. we will reduce your strength by half to balance the power levels." the leader paused for breath and continued "you can regain your lost power by training and can become more powerful than before" he paused for Gohan's answer "How can I trust you?" Gohan asked The leader sighed as he clapped his hand and a ball of energy appeared infront of Gohan. " The person you see in that glass will be your father, you will remember everything till you are atleast one year old does that sound fine?" he asked "I dont have any other choice do I? Lets do this." Gohan did his trademark Son grin "But promise me, the reincarnted me should be named Gohan as well" Gohan's voice was serious "Fine I promise" The leader swore a contract as Gohan's soul slowly disappeared

 ** _PLANET EARTH-NORTHERN REALM (NARUTO'S WORLD)_**

It was a pleasant morning, birds were chirping and shinobi were going in and out of Konoha. They were peaceful times, The five great shinobi nations had now formed a close friendship with each other, there were no longer any warring clans, there may be disputes but they were taken care of by peace treaties. all this was possible due to a certain shinobi,hated by everyone in the village he knew the pain of lonliness he worked his way to be the hero of the ninja world, the one who single handedly defeated Pain, Controlled the Kyyubi, Ended the fourth great shinobi war, Sealed off Kaguya and Stopped the moon from 'hugging' the Earth.

The Shinobi in question is none other than Uzumaki Naruto son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the second kyuubi jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto was no longer the broken child he used to be, he found his soulmate during their last mission to save the Earth.

Naruto was idly sitting in his house waiting for his wife Uzumaki Hinata to return from the hospital, He couldnt beleive that he was a candidate for the Sevent Hokage, his life was almost perfect, a loving wife, his fulfiled dream and friends who went through hell with him He was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt hear his wife coming in.

"Naruto-Kun? I am home" Hinata called out, "Welecome back Hinata-Chan" Naruto welcomed her with a grin till he noticed her smiling at him "Hinata-chan? do you want to say something to me?" Naruto asked "Naruto-kun.. we are going to become parents" Hinata said a blush forming on her face "I am going to be a father.." Naruto repeated as Hinata nodded her head "And i am going to be a mother!" Hinata exclaimed " we are having twins Naruto-kun! can you beleive it?" Hinata went into hyper which she never does Naruto sweat dropped as he prepared for nine months of a moody Hinata

 ** _TIME-SKIP (NINE MONTHS LATER)_**

Naruto was having his worst but sweet nightmare, he was having mini heart attacks as he heard Hinata's cries of pain and joy, Naruto wondered how such contrasting feelings got together so well right now Naruto was not scared about the operation as the one who operated was Tsunade Fifth Hokage, The Slug Ninja, and the best medic in Konoha After a few hours the operation was a success, Hinata gave birth to two male children without any complications.

"Naruto-san? congratulations your wife gave birth to two healthy boys" One of the nurses congatulated him as she sent him inside to meet Hinata Naruto kissed his wife's forehead and thanked her.

"what should we name them? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her husband who was staring at the tiny boys in pure awe Naruto watched the two kids with great pride One of the boys had blonde hair which matched his and the other had dark hair which was identical to Hinata's, they both were sleeping in their crib.

"Lets.. name him Boruto.." Naruto said as he picked the blonde baby "in rememberance to Neji" Naruto said as he carefully placed Boruto back in his crib "And you will be Our little..."

 ** _(KAI'S WORLD)_**

"Tenshi change his mind and make him name the kid Gohan" The leader ordered Tenshi as she disappeared

 ** _NARUTO'S WORLD_**

"And you will be our little Gohan" Naruto smiled as the Baby snuggled in closer, he carefully placed the baby next to Boruto.

"Boruto? be a good brother and teach him everything a big brother would do ok? make sure to protect each other in times of need got that little guys?" Naruto said to the sleeping babies in a loving voice that he never had the chance to hear.

Hinata smiled as she watched her husband living his life to his fill

 ** _KAI'S WORLD_**

"Tenshi, Haruto we have to pay Toneri a visit" The leader said as he went through a portal with his team.

 _ **THE MOON** _

Toneri otutsuki a desecndant from the branch family sensed that Naruto's sons were born, he at once did a few hand seals to transmit some energy into Boruto's body and make him stronger than Naruto, but was stopped when he felt a portal open and some people step out of it

"Toneri-san? please dont give all your power to only one kid, distribute your power in both the kids equally pleaseeee" Tenshi asked as if she was asking chocolates.

"who are you?" was the only reply they got from Toneri

"Fear not Toneri, we are not your enemies, we are here to protect Earth as well, please distribute your power equally in both the kids"

The leader said "I cant do that, if it were to happen, they would receive our clan's secret doujutsu in one eye each, which would be useless" Toneri cut them off

"They have the Byakugan Toneri, just do as we say and Earth will be safe, we are the guardians of the realms after all" Tenshi replied "No, what if they dont get the Byakugan?" Toneri questioned them "Then we will kill some idiot and give them the freaking Sharingan dammit! just do as our leader says!" Haruto said trying to maintain his temper "You are annoying" Toneri replied as he charged at them "I guess it cant be helped" Tenshi sighed as she yelled "KICK THE BALLS NO JUTSU" as her leg shot up and hit Toneri in the crotch,Toneri was on the ground instantly as different colours flashed infront of his now non exisitent eyes. Toneri couldn't bear the pain and passed out while the leader distributed the otsutsuki power among both the boys equally "Leader? why do we have to give Gohan some of this Chakra? he is already strong enough right?" Haruto asked as he and the others returned "Haruto, Gohan is powerful, but he cant face many of his opponents in the shinobi world without these powers, he is no longer a sayain, he is a complete human now! so we must take every necessary precaution we can" The leader replied as they went back to their base

TIME SKIP

Toneri woke up from his unconciousness and tried to remember what happened, but Tenshi had blocked his memories for a time being, so he went away to his palace to rest "It was a tiring day, better have a nice nap" Toneri murmered as he fell asleep

THE END

 ** _HELLO FANS! ITS MY NEW CROSSOVER FANFIC, YOU SEE, I HAD THIS ON MY MIND FOR A FEW DAYS AND THE URGE TO WRITE IT WAS OVER WHELMING. SO HERE I AM WRITING A CROSSOVER FOR DBZ AND BORUTO-NARUTO NEXT GENERATIONS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THAT I MAY HAVE OVERLOOKED, ENJOY AND REVIEW! GOHAN CAN NO LONGER TURN SUPER SAIYAN, BUT HE MAY GET THE CURSE MARK OR MASTER SAGE MODE._**

 ** _GLOSSARY_**

 ** _KAMEHAMEHA- THE GIANT TURTLE WAVE, A KI BASED ATTACK CREATED BY THE TURTLE SCHOOL. USED BY MANY OF THE CHARACTERS THROUGHOUT THE SERIES.(DBZ)_**

 ** _KICK THE BALLS NO JUTSU- A FAN MADE MOVE, INSPIRED BY AN IMAGE ONCE I CAME ACROSS THE INTERNET_**

 ** _HARUTO- A NAME FOR JAPANESE BOYS, MEANING A TENDER VOICE(THAT IS THE MEANING I SELECTED, THERE ARE MORE MEANINGS FOR THE SAME NAME)_**

 ** _TENSHI- A NAME FOR JAPANESE GIRLS, MEANING ANGEL._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI FANS! I AM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALSO THANK YOU FOR YOUR VALUABLE REVIEWS ON THE STORY! LAST TIME WE HAD GOHAN REINCARNATED AS NARUTO'S SON, AND I THINK IT WOULD MAKE NO SENSE IF DIRECTLY SKIPPED 12 YEARS FORWARD TO THE ACADEMY ARC, SO I JUST WANT TO MAKE A FEW CHAPTERS WHICH WOULD FOCUS ON DEVELOPING THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE MC'S AND OTHER PROMINENT MEMBERS. I ASSURE YOU I WILL START THE ACADEMY ARC AFTER TWO CHAPTERS. ALSO BEAR WITH FORMAT FOR SOMETIME GUYS AND GIRLS, MY PC NEEDS REPAIRING AND MY LAPTOP DOESNT HAVE OFFICE 2007, ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**_

 _ **REPLIES TO THE GUEST REVIEWS**_

 _ **GUEST 1- FIRST OF ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, AND I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING NARUTO A S***Y FATHER, POOR GUY DESERVES A CHANCE AFTER ALL. AND THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME, ENJOY AND THANKS! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **GUEST 2- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU FIND THE STORY PROMISING, AND AS FAR AS THE QUESTION ABOUT CUTTING GOHAN'S POWER BY 50% WHEN IT SHOULD BE BY 95%, I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND THAT HE IS NO LONGER A HALF SAIYAN, HE IS A COMPLETE HUMAN, AND I PLAN ON STORING MOST OF THE ENERGY AS HIS POTENTIAL ENERGY, I DO AGREE THAT HE COULD SOLO THE VERSE AT 50% POWER BUT THAT 50% IS HIS BASE POWER AND BIJUU MODE NARUTO CAN GO TOE TO TOE WITH MANY DBZ CHARACTERS IN THEIR BASE FORM.. KISHIMOTO SENSEI DID SAY SO IN THE INTERVIEW, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, AND KEEP SUPPORTING ME, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **GUEST 3- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, AND I AM A BORUSARA SHIPPER TOO..(ASSUMING YOU ARE ONE) BUT STILL THERE ARE MANY FICS ON BORUSARA, ALSO I LIKE BORUSUMI, IT HAS THE POTENTIAL, AND THE LACK OF BORUSUMI FANFICS MADE ME WANT TO MAKE IT BORUSUMI, ALSO IT WOULD BE A NICE COUPLE LIKE NARUHINA. RIGHT? GOHAN WITH SUMIRE WOULD BE LIKE SASUHINA, BOTH OF THEM ARE QUIET AND WOULD LOSE THE JOY OF BEING A FAMILY, ALSO GOHAN AND SARADA WOULD BE LIKE SASUSAKU.. SO I JUST WENT ON WITH THE FLOW.. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **GUEST 4- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKED IT, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **ALSO THANKS FOR EZEAKEL WHO HAD TAKEN THE TIME OUT OF HIS/HER BUSY LIFE TO SEND ME A PM WITH VALUABLE FEEDBACK! PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING ME AND ENJOY THE STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW TOO..**_

 _ **AND FINALLY THANKS TO GIAN453 AND BLACKCAT505 FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY AND ADDING IT TO FAVORITES, REVIEW!**_

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WORKS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

 _ **HIASHI'S BAD DAY**_

Hiashi Hyuuga, the current head of the hyuuga clan was sitting in his once exsistent room, Hanabi hyuuga, his youngest daughter and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was away on some official business Hiashi in his formal attire was staring at the missing side of his home, he sighed as he zoned out to remember what happened, "How did i get myself into this mess?" Hiashi thought as he waited for Hanabi to return

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

It all started with Naruto and Hinata suddenly showing up at the Hyuuga compound that morning. Apparently, they were both assigned an important S-rank mission by the Hokage and had to leave ASAP with some other jounins.  
"Father. I am sorry to burden you but can you please take care of Boruto-kun and Gohan-kun for a day." Hinata asked in her sweet voice filled with respect,admiration and trust on her father Hiashi cactching hints of it was proud of his daughter,without hesitation he took the kids from the couple Inner Hinata smirked as her father was won over by her sweet words "JUST AS PLANNED!" Inner Hinata screamed as it let a smirk break lose in Hinata's heart.  
Naruto was full aware of this , but decided it would'nt be wise opening his mouth against Hinata, he very well knew that she was cunning, even more than Hanabi, but she was also the most kindest girl anyone could ever meet.  
"Gohan, Boruto you are going to have lots of fun today.. Super Gramps is here with you today and so is your aunt Hanabi" Hiashi said in a friendly way, so as to gain the trust of the now 3 year old kids The kids just stared at Hiashi wondering if he was someone to trust or not, they remebered their father saying a story of a flying old man who made their dad a sun, the old man was also super gramps, and the kids were not in favour of being turned into some kind of burning hot stars which annoy people during summers,one sun was enough for this Earth it was good enough their dad didnt turn into some freaking ball of gases. The kids liked their father the way he and Hinata left the Hyuuga compund saying their goodbyes and warning the kids to be nice with their aunt and grand father

 _ **OUTSIDE(WITH NARUTO AND HINATA)**_

"Hey Hinata-chan.."Naruto called his wife as they walked away from the Hyuuga compund "What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned "You just used my speciality on your father right?" Naruto questioned "Oh? the talk no jutsu? well Naruto-kun, i dont have any other choice do I? Father never met Borut-kun and Gohan-kun, and he is not really the fun type, contrary to our little blurs of energy, so to make sure he is fun for them, I made him happy with the talk no jutsu, but that doesnt mean I hate my father, Everything I said were heartfelt words, i just spiced it up with your justs" Hinata smirked as she finished explaining "You really are someone very unpredictable.." Naruto said as he walked with her "Whose wife do you think I am?" Hinata said as she laughed an evil laugh which would Give Kira a run for his money "Watching Death-note was surely a bad idea" Naruto whispered to himself as he saw his Gentle wife picking on an intelligent criminals attitude

 _ **AT THE HYUUGA COMPUND**_

A few minutes passed and still They were staring at each other, neither of them made a move, Hiashi being not able to think of a way to interact with them and the toddlers not wanting to be turned into some heavenly objects.  
The intense moment between them broke as the saw their favorite aunt Hanabi Hyuuga walking towards them, at once the kids ran into Hanabi's arms "Big sis!" The 3 year olds cried in unison as they tackled their aunt Hanabi caught them in a hug and flashed them a mischievious grin which screamed DOUBLE TROUBLE all over Konoha.  
Hiashi was watching the display before and him, and couldnt help feeling jealous of not being able to have kids running into his open arms

"So... what should we do today?" Hanabi asked the toddlers expecting them to ask their usual 'Playing, Pranks, Movies, Stories etc'  
"Big sis Nabi, teach us some cool fighting tricks!dattebasa!" Boruto shouted in his cheerful attitude while Gohan nodded rapidly at his twin's suggestion "Yeah Big sis Hanabi,teach us some cool fighting tricks" Gohan asked Hanabi as she was trying to find an excuse "B-but you are still little children why would you learn to fight? you still have time to play and enjoy your life, come lets watch some movies and then i will make you some breakfast, ok?" Hanabi asked as she tried to gt them out of their thoughts "No way Big sis! if we dont know how to fight, the monsters that sleep under our beds will take us with them!" Gohan explained Hanabi in order to convince her Boruto facepalmed as his brother spilled the beans, 'since the cat is out of the bag Big sis might train us' Boruto thought as he used his ultimate attack against Hanabi... his super ultimate puppy face with teary eyes,  
However, his plan was backfired at him as Hanabi simply smirked at the display, Boruto backed off saying"IT DIDN'T WORK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Gohan knowing his brother is driven into a corner joined the fray, and mouthed'one more time'  
Boruto caught Gohan's signal and they both unleashed their deadliest combo which penetrated through a drunk Tsunade's defence the ultimate deadly puppy face with teary eyes and quivering lips!  
But that only made Hanabi smirk wider. The kids were at a dead end, 'how come their Big Sis not fall for their trap when even their Mom and Old lady Tsunade did?'

Hanabi noticing the boys admit defeat, started speaking" well tried my litlle honey bunnies, but I am afraid it ends now, I am the queen of puppy faces, and know exactly when someone makes a puppy face!" Hanabi exclaimed as she puffed her chest to emphazise she is the boss in that ground Gohan and Boruto sulked at that piece of info and pouted at their 'Big Sis' "Hn, Not fair Big Sis... you cheated!" Boruto screamed at Hanabi as he and Gohan looked away from Hanabi to show that they were angry on her They soon turned around when they heard some whimpering and they saw their 'Big Sis' with tears that threatened to fall and a puppy face that was far superior than their deadliest combo "After, so many days of meeting, the first fun thing you do is to scold me? is that how you really feel?" Hanabi asked in a desperate voice that would melt anyone's hearts and as soon as she said those word the boys felt regret, they wished they didn't hurt her feelings for an added performance Hanabi let tears fall freely to the ground, and that did the work! Both the boys were now crying and repeatedly saying sorry to her Realizing she went overboard she pulled them into a hug and consoled them. "See?" Hanabi started "No one can resist my Puppy face right?" Hanabi said as her nephews realized she was faking it all A grin broke on both their faces as they gave her an affirmative with their baby blue eyes. Hanabi laughed as she took them inside to find Hiashi

Hiashi on the other hand was busy trying out recipes that would be to the liking of his grand kids, he rummaged through the house for the cook book that Hanabi uses. and finally he found it,  
Knowing Naruto's liking for ramen being far superior to anyone, he decided the kids liked ramen and started mixing the dough for noodles and started the miso soup.  
He kept the soup on stove and started reading on the preparation manual for ramen, he kneaded the dough just as the book said, and then to pass some time started reading other recipes.  
Soon, Hiashi was immersed in the world of delicacies forgetting that he didnt turn of the stove. he was dragged out of his thoughts when a not-so-pleasant smell of the burned soup invaded his nostrils.  
he at once rushed towards the stove and turned it off, but it was too late, the contents of the soup were burned. Hiashi sighed as he was not really a kitchen person, he had made it an exception for his grand kids.  
'I am a terrible grand father' Hiashi thought as he made some bacon and eggs. in the meantime Hanabi gave the kids a warm Bath and had them refreshed for brekafast. Hiashi set the bacon and eggs on the table as Hanabi and her nephews took their seats.  
'And here comes the worst part of today' Hiashi thought as he managed to croak out "Boruto-kun, Gohan-kun? I am really sorry for not being able to provide ramen for breakfast" Hiashi expected his grandkids to make a fuss about 'no ramen' but he got the greatest news of his life when they both said in a unison "Oh.. Dont worry about that Grandfather, we dont really like ramen." Hiashi took a deep breath as he pondered over the newly found information about them, apparently they inherited Hinata's neutral taste for ramen. the Hyuuga neither hates ramen nor loves ramen.  
"Now..lets finish up your grandfather's cooking before it turns cold" Hanabi said as they started to dig in "Gramps! They are really delicious! Just like mommy's cooking!" Gohan said as he continued to inhale his food. "Yeah, Old man! It sure tastes like Mom's hand cooking! You sure are the best male cook on this world" Boruto complimented using the flattery he inherited from Hinata.  
"I give you credit for that father.. its your first time and you managed to cook without burning anything.. It's really good father" Hanabi genuinely complimented Hiashi who in turn started sweating when she mentioned 'without burning anything' 'only if you knew' he thought Hiashi was now lost in his own world, he felt he was the most happiest man on this Earth, there were rarely grandkids who thought their grandparents were'cool' and here were his two little blurs of energy, going so far as to say the best male cook on Earth! that sure was a rare case.  
Their little charade ended with a call from the council. The Hyuuga heiress was supposed to attend the council to discuss some important clan alliance issues.

"Father, the council and its elders have sent a word for me.. they want me to discuss some of the clan's issues with the elders" Hanabi excused herself as she went to her room to get into her formal attire

"Grandfather! teach us how to fight! Big Sis wouldnt teach us" Gohan and Boruto cried in unison and used their deadly combo which failed against Hanabi Hiashi unlike his daughter couldnt bear the sight and agreed to train them 'I will just show them how to punch, just a crude one to make sure their hands get strong' Hiashi thought as he showed them how to throw a punch

Both the kids watched him with stars in their eyes, Hiashi smirked noticng he had their interest "Listen kids, once you grow up I will teach you many many new fighting tricks, so make sure to wait for it!" Hiashi said as he showed them one of the Hyuga kata, and then did the Palm rotation technique.  
The kids were watching him with a sense of pure surprise and awe. "Not so fast kiddies." Hiashi said as he whipped out a few shuriken and hurled them at one of the potted plants kept there, two sunflowers were instanly chopped off by the accuracy of the shuriken Hiashi picked the sunflowers and gave them to his grandkids. he smiled when he sensed that the kids were pleased at his display "Grandfather! please give us one shuriken each too!pleaseeee!" Gohan begged his grandfather, Hiashi was at first reluctant but gave them a wooden one each which they threw it to kami-knows-where.  
Then, something caught Boruto's attention and he called his brother "Hey.. Gohan look at these..." Boruto said as they were trying to understand what the shining silver thingy was "Lets grab it and swing it.. and then lets throw it Bro! just like our shuriken" Gohan said as he grabbed the ring in between the silver thing "Hmm.. Lets give it a try" Boruto said as he did the same. During all this time, Hiashi was trying to get away from a flock of birds which were hit by his grandkids shurikens, he really couldnt harm the birds, they had little chicks to take care of, so he sticked with outrunning them.  
Meanwhile Hanabi was ready to go, she was in her formal attire and wanted to meet her honey bunnies(as she called them now)before she went to the dreadful meeting, Hiashi managed to outrun the birds and arrived back to the compund to see his grandkids trying to throw something Hanabi was smiling and stepped into the Hyuuga training grounds and was greeted by her nephews throwing something at her, she was too busy noticing the kids, that she didnt notice that what they hurled were actually demon windmill shurikens!  
and when she actually noticed them, they were only a few millimeters away from decapaciating her neck, she yelped and fell on the ground at a speed that not even a honed sharingan could say what the hell happened "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Hanabi questioned making a comical face with fear such great that even Neji's soul could feel it.  
Both the kids stared at her innocently as she walked out of the training grounds with smoke coming out her ears. Hiashi was scared shitless and was as white as snow, his daughter missed a horrible death infront of his own eyes!  
That all ended when a grasshopper hopped before Gohan, he immediately fell to the ground as scenes of a Boy with golden hair and a big overgrown insect fighting invaded his mind, he finally lost his cool and said "Cell...No more.." and he started releasing tremendous energy, Hiashi tried to stop Gohan, but was not able to even move a step forward as the enrgy released by Gohan pushed him back.  
"GOHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hiashi shouted jerking him back into reality, but it was too late.. a portion of the house was blown away.. the power he emitted had Boruto crying, Hiashi's house being destroyed Gohan lost consciousness and was about to fall down, but Hiashi caught him. No one was able to say a word as both of them were equally puzzled.

Hiashi laid an unconscious Gohan on his bed as he called the Hyuga medics to take care of Gohan. Soon Gohan was able to regain consciousness, but he couldnt remeber what happened before he passed out.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

The next morning Hinata and Naruto returned from their mission, Boruto and Hiashi made an agreement not to mention Gohan's power to their parents.  
What got Hiashi wondering was how on Earth were they two able to pick up a demon wind shuriken and hurl it at Hanabi who was more than 200 feet away from them? "Could they be... The children mentioned in the prophecy..." Hiashi thought out aloud but soon thought againts it "But.. didn't the prophecy mention three?.. better think about it if they get any new sibling" Hiashi let the idea slide as he pondered what might have been the trigger for Gohan's sudden outburst

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **ITS OVER GUYS! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS FIC IS HERE, I ADMIT IT KIND OF SUCKED, BUT I DIDN'T KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THREE YEAR OLD KIDS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THE THIRD CHAPTER WOULD BE ANOTHER TIMESKIP OF THREE YEARS AND A NEW ADDITION WILL BE MADE TO THE UZUMAKI'S FAMILY! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI FANS! HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ENJOY THE STORY AND LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

 ** _GUEST-1 - I WILL COMPLETE THE WHOLE BORUTO MANGA AND ANIME, SO THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS DEPENDS ON THE NUMBER OF ARCS IT WILL HAVE. ENJOY AND REVIEW_**

 ** _GUEST-2- YES, HIMAWARI IS BORN! ENJOY AND REVIEW_**

 _ **GUEST-3- THANKS FOR POINTING OUT BORUTO'S AGE, I GOT THE WRONG INFORMATION, SO I FOLLOWED IT, AND SINCE IT'S DONE I WILL STICK WITH 3 YEARS. ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

 _ **THANKS TO VENGEFUL RAPTOR AND LIGHT BLIZZARD FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY AND THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THE STORY! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **disclaimer- I don't own any of the works mentioned in this fanfic, the only thing I own is the plot**_

A BROTHER'S PROMISE

Boruto and Gohan were confused. they couldn't understand why Konohamaru and Mirai were in their house and were the first people to greet them instead of their parents.  
sure Konohamaru and Mirai were fun to be with, and the boys were more than happy to spend time with them, but they were more concerned about what happened to their Mom and Dad.  
It was as if.. they both had vanished overnight.. not even a word was said to them.  
Then they arrived at a dreadful assumption.. 'what if.. they were abandoned?' as in the movie 'Nobody Knows?' the mere thought of living without their parents brought them to the verge of tears.  
But knowing that it was not the case, they sighed in releif. Still they are concerned about their parents, especially their mom, she gained a few pounds and was not able to lift heavy objects.  
getting rid of those thoughts for sometime, they immersed themselves by playing with Mirai as Konohamaru made breakfast for them.

"Alright! lets play for a while as Konohamaru makes something for us to eat" Mirai suggested as she led the toddlers outside leaving Konohamaru to face the SS rated mission..'making tasty breakfast for hyper active yet intelligent kids!'

WITH THE KIDS Mirai was trying to catch the kids. as they tried to outrun her, Mirai made sure to occupy the kids by 'missing' the kids by an inch. everytime she faked irritation the kids would laugh at her.  
Mirai was having a good time with them, she was actually good and sweet with kids,she loved reading Boruto,Shikadai and Gohan stories when they came somewhat felt victorious when she heard Konohamaru dropping something on his feet and screaming in pain.  
Knowing that Konohamaru might have finished making breakfast, she quickly sprinted and caught both of them before they even had the time to blink. Both their smiles died down as the gave Mirai a look of betrayal.  
Mirai just laughed an evil laugh and said "Better luck next time kids!" Then she brought her face close to their's and whispered in a low voice "Its game over"  
The voice brought chills to the kids as a gloomy feeling settled upon them. remembering their parents have not returned they confronted Mirai about it.

"Big Sis Mirai? where are mommy and daddy?" Boruto asked Mirai as she smiled at him "They are at the hospital Boruto-kun" Mirai answered, her smile never-fading "Hospital? Big Sis! did something happen to them?" Gohan asked worried for his parents.  
"Nope! they are fine, they just.. have a surprise for both of you.." Mirai answered picking her words carefully, to not spill the beans.  
At mentioning the word surprise, both of their personalities did a 180 degree as from worried kids they went to their hyper active mode "Really? Big sis! what is the surprise?!" Boruto asked with excitement radiating from his eyes.  
Mirai sweatdropped, the same eyes which screamed 'i want mom and dad!' were now devoid of that feeling.  
"Big Sis! you know what's the surprise right?" Gohan asked.  
Mirai could feel their baby blue eyes staring at her expectantly for answers.(since Gohan is naruto's son. he has blue eyes ok?)  
"Look... It's not my place to tell you the tru." Mirai was stopped in the middle as screams of protest escaped from the kids.  
" . .No. You HAVE to SAY US what is the surprise" They begged as the clinged on Mirai's legs.  
Mirai had trouble walking with them holding down her legs, 'you leave me no choice' Mirai thought as she started "Fine.. the truth is you are to be given a few vaccines to protect you from diseases" Mirai lied while she closed her eyes for a dramatic effect Both the kid's eyes widened as they quickly let go Mirai's legs and ran away to hide. Mirai smirked as her plan worked

TIMESKIP Mirai now really regreted the idea of scaring little Boruto and Gohan, they hid themselves in Kami-knows-where and even managed to hide their chakra.  
They sure had some good genes in them, They inherited Naruto's insane amounts of chakra and Hinata's natural chakra control and what's more? they even inherited their late uncle Neji's expertise in the art of gentle fist Mirai searched the whole house for the fifth time and found no traces of them. the only place she hadn't checked was the kitchen. but what if she didn't find them there? Mirai took a deep breath before entering the kitchen There she found Konohamaru, Gohan and Boruto wolfing down on the ramen Konohamaru prepared.

"Mirai? come Heye I safehd soume four yoiu" Konohamaru said as he ate his noodles at a pace that could rival Naruto's "Konohamaru Nii.. don't talk with your mouth full!" Mirai said as she smacked him on the head.  
Konohamaru yelped in pain and glared at his cousin "What was that for?" He angrily remarked as he held his throbbing head.  
Tch" was the only reply he got, before he could argue he got questioned by Gohan and Boruto "Big Bro Konohamaru! where are mom and dad?" They asked "Oh.. They are at the hospital eh.. why do you ask?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Well.. why did they go to the hospital?" Boruto asked hoping Konohamaru would say the truth "Eh? Big Bro Naruto didn't tell you?" Konohamaru asked, he recieved a no for his answer Konohamaru sighed as he said " Well.. You are going to have a baby sister.." Konohamaru broke the news to the kids "Is that why mommy looked a bit chubby?" Gohan asked Konohamaru tried hard to suppress his laughter'hinata-nee would surely lose her cool if she heard this' and answered "Yes.. Your little sister was in there"  
"Why? Why did mom eat her?" Boruto asked before Konohamaru can reply Gohan chimed in "Bro.. what if she falls sick? she cant breathe in mommy's tummy!" Gohan said as Boruto's eyes widened with fear "Yeah you are right! we must free her!" Boruto said, his voice filled with urgency, he rushed to the place where all the utensils were kept and brought two knives with him, he handed one to Gohan and said "Gohan.. I think mom's turning into a ghoul.." Boruto said his voice filled with seriousness, Gohan only nodded, fear evident in their eyes,but their desie to save their unborn sibling made them take the harsh decision. They confronted Konohamaru equipped with knives when Konohamaru saw the knives in their hands, he at once snatched them and reprimanded them "why are bringing knives with you? they are dangerous! little children should stay away from them"  
"Big Brother.. we are going to save our sister.. we will take the knife and get her out.. she is in danger.. please understand!" Boruto pleaded Konohamaru blinked at them and said "Eh? you guys are mistaken. she is going to come home today, nothing to worry about ya,know"  
"So.. mom's not turning into a ghoul?.." Gohan asked, "where did that come from eh?!" Konohamaru said clearly surprised that they made such an assumption 'Naruto nii.. watching Tokyo Ghoul with them was a bad idea eh' Konohamaru thought as the doorbell rang "Should be Naruto-san.. coming!" Mirai said as she opened the front door. Boruto and Gohan cheered up on hearing their father come back "I hope Gohan and Boruto didn't trouble you both dattebayo" Naruto said as he got tackled by his children "Daddy!" they said in unison as Naruto picked them up "No..no. Naruto-san they were the sweetest kids we had ever met" Mirai said as Konohamaru came out to meet Naruto "Hey..Naruto nii, so..? Is Hinata-neesan alright?" Konohamaru asked Naruto "Hm. Yeah it was a success.. Himawari is a healthy baby" Naruto said and added "Hinata-chan is fine ya know!"  
"Yosh! let's go meet little Hima shall we?" Naruto asked his sons as they pumped their fists in air and said "Ok let's go!"

TIMESKIP AT THE HOSPITAL "Mom.." Gohan and Boruto yelled as they ran to Hinata's side, Hinata smiled as she saw her first-born twins.  
"Boruto-kun, Gohan-kun come here" Hinata beckoned them, they obliged and went near her, after going there they met their surprise.  
wrapped in a pink swaddling cloth, held carefully in Hinata's tender arms. Watching the baby getting all the attention brought a frown on the twins faces.  
Naruto took that as a hint for the kids wanting to hold their little sister.

"Ok. show Hima-chan your care" Naruto said as he hoisted Gohan and Boruto and placed them on Hinata's bed.  
"Lean back a bit and spread out your arms" Hinata instructed as she placed Himawari in Boruto's arms He stiffened when he felt the baby's weight against him, he carefully held her as Gohan watched her with great curiousity "Boruto-Ni! My turn!" Gohan said as he did the same as Boruto, Hinata then transfered Himawari into Gohan's arms who grinned while he held the baby After a few moments had passed he gave Himawari to Hinata and looked at Boruto and both of them had a conversation with their eyes and finally gave a nod and settled down to watch Himawari open her eyes.  
Neither Naruto nor Hinata were able to guess what the mischievous twins had planned. only if they knew..

FLASHBACK "Boruto-Ni? It's all because of that stupid baby!" Gohan exclaimed angrily "Yeah Gohan, It's because of that baby, that mom is in the hospital"Boruto said "We should punish the baby for hurting mom!" Gohan said as fire appeared in his eyes "Yes! We should show the baby its place! She doesn't know that it's bad to hurt people"Boruto said with a similiar effect as his brother's "Let's show the baby who is the boss here!" Gohan and Boruto said in unison as they bumped fists

PRESENT But watching their little sister and holding her, made all their anger vanish. they could never be angry on such a little child, it just didn't feel right "Hima-chan..we will make sure you are not harmed by anyone.. It's a promise.. we will stay together and fight every problem thrown at us!" The boys thought as they held their baby sister They suddenly had the desire to protect Himawari from all the evils in the world.

THE END

 _ **AND.. IT'S THE END OF CHAPTER THREE, HIMAWARI IS BORN AND HAD ALREADY WON THE HEARTS OF HER BROTHERS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ANOTHER THREE YEARS TIMESKIP! AND I WISH TO MAKE NARUTO THE HOKAGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DONT MIND THE DIFFERENCE IN THE CHARACTERS AGES. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY FANS! ITS BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE I HAVE UPLOADED.. BUT YOU SEE I HAD A WEEK'S HOMEWORK TO FINISH, IN TWO DAYS, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE ANY NEW CHAPTERS.. AND BY THE TIME I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK, I FORGOT THE PLOT I WAS GOING TO WRITE.. AND THEN I FEEL ASLEEP(I WAS REALLY SLEEPY) AND THEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. ENJOY THE STORY AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE SUPPORTING MY WORKS, PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW! AND ENJOY THE STORY!**_

 _ **GUEST-1- YEAH.. I DID THE OVA FOR THIS CHAPTER.. THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION! ALSO CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MY WORKS AND ENJOY! A REVIEW IS APPRECIATED.**_

 _ **GOHAN MIGHT BE A BIT OOC IN THIS FIC, I WANT HIM TO ENJOY HIS CHILDHOOD WITHOUT FEARING A BURSTING EARTH. SO PLEASE DONT COMPLAIN IF HE GETS INTO TROUBLE WITH BORUTO!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WORKS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE GUARDIANS.**_

A MEMORABLE DAY

Silence was the only thing that covered the alleys of Konoha, People were asleep, not a single dog barked, Silence was the only thing that accompanied the city of Konoha.  
under the silent moonlit night,not a single person moved. The sky which shimmered with twinkling stars was now barren, the clouds hid away the warmth they brought with them, The moon was the only thing that could be seen.  
Every citizen of Konoha was enjoying this peaceful night and drifted into a comfortable sleep, as if the Silent atmosphere was singing them a lullaby. but one house was still not ready to embrace the silence. The uzumaki's house was the only house with its lights on.

 **IN THE UZUMAKI'S HOUSE**

Hinata Uzumaki, the former Hyuga heiress and wife of the hero of the fourth shinobi war, was waiting for her husband. She looked at the clock, which showed five minutes past twelve.  
"Naruto-kun is late.. The inauguration ceremony starts early tomorrow morning.." Hinata said as she waited for her husband. The said man was now prowling the alleys of Konoha with his friends

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto Uzumaki was throwing a party for his friends, all his dreams were coming true. He was finally going to take up the mantle of the Hokage, just a few hours and he would be the seventh hokage of Konohagakure.  
He was so excited for the upcoming ceremony, he drank sake at a rate which rivalled the fifth hokage's drinking. But Naruto was not a strong drinker, so he got himself wasted in the end, Shikamaru and the others had to carry him all the way to home 'Ah! so troublesome!' Shikamaru thought as he dragged a drunk Naruto on the streets, who at times shouted about being the hokage and whatnot, breaking the silence and getting earning them a few glares by Konoha citizens.  
"Just a little more.."Rock lee said as he helped Naruto along with Shikamaru

 **EARLY IN THE MORNING**

Hinata was the first one to wake up among the Uzumakis, smiling to herself contently, she started making breakfast, she expected everyone to wake up in an hour or so. but that thought was abrupted by a six-year-old Gohan entering the kitchen to greet his mother "Good morning mom" Gohan said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Hinata had to stiffle a laugh as she found the likeness of her husband and their kids to be almost identical.  
"Good morning Gohan-kun" Hinata greeted as she rubbed his hair."Why did you wake up so early in the morning?" Hinata asked in a gentle voice which always managed to charm her children "Mom.. You see.. can you promise me about one thing?" Gohan asked unsure of his mother's answer, Hinata was surprised at the question but she agreed to fulfil his wish granted, it was in their power to do so "Mom.. Today dad's going to become the seventh hokage right? So.. he will get a new hokage cloak right?" Gohan asked to which Hinata simply nodded.  
"You see.. I want to be one who first saw the cloak. You are the one going to bring it right? please take me with you.. Mom" Gohan asked with his hands joined. Hinata sweatdropped her opinion about her son inheriting their father's personality, he sure was shy like she used to be back in the past.  
"Sure Gohan-kun.." Hinata answered as Gohan ran away to his room with a smile on his face.

 **TIMESKIP (1 hr)**  
Boruto and Himawari woke up after a log night's sleep, they were a bit shocked to not find Gohan on his bed, usually they were the one's to wake him up everyday, but today it was a new experience to them.  
They both went down to the Kitchen to find their Mom and Gohan who was already in his formal attire for the hokage's inauguration ceremony. Boruto couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at his brother at being the first one to get ready.  
"Good Morning Boruto Ni, Hima-chan" Gohan greeted with a smile. "Good morning Gohan, Mom" Boruto said acknowledging them, "A very good morning to you all" Himawari said with excitement that was contagious.  
Hinata smiled "Good morning Boruto-kun,Hima-chan" She greeted as they helped her set breakfast. Hinata sighed as she saw that Naruto was still sleeping, the party he attended last night had its toll on him.  
"Kids? Can you please wake up your father for me" Hinata asked the kids as they gave her their full attention.  
"Ok!" Himawari said as she scurried off to wake up their father. "What? he is seriously still sleeping? he is so hopeless!" Boruto said as he followed Himawari.  
"Yeah.. That's so uncool!" Gohan said as he followed them both. Hinata giggled as she heard their complains.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was sleeping like a hibernating frog, refusing to wake up before it's appointed time. Himawari was the first to enter his room "Daddy? wake up" Himawari said as she stood beside Naruto, she repeated the same line a few times, until she needed a different option that is poke him in the ribs.  
Himawari was delighted at her plan and poked him hard in the ribs(as hard as a two years old can) But Naruto didn't wake up. Himawari had lost all hope until her brother Boruto came in "Cutesy coaxing wouldn't wake him up Hima-chan" Boruto said as he came into the room "This.. is how you do it" Boruto said as he jumped high into the air and landed on Naruto's stomach, That however only tickled Naruto as he continued to doze off That was when Gohan joined the fray, he too leapt into the air and landed on Naruto, the impact woke the Kyubi up, who in turn woke Naruto up with a ferocious Morning call.  
"The hell was that? dattebayo?" Naruto said as he struggled to walk. The kids then went back to report the mission details to Hinata Mission- wake up Naruto Uzumaki, Success!

 **TIMESKIP**

Naruto Uzumaki was eating the delicious breakfast that Hinata had prepared, Naruto was really tired and hated being woken up, the way his kids did today "Damnit! Isnt today the hokage's inauguration ceremony?" Boruto asked as he was angry on his father's negligence."Shouldn't you be getting up on your own?" He continued

"Yeah dad.. at least for once, you should have got up earlier"Gohan added for an increasing effect of guilt.

Naruto sighed as he answered "You guy's are right ya'know?"he continued eating his breakfast in silence, until Hinata broke it

"They were waiting for this day, they even insisted on waiting for you and didn't go to bed until late" Hinata said embarassing the boys "Oh really?" Naruto looked at them, he felt grateful for having kids who loved him till the ends of the world.

"Mom.. It was supposed to be a secret!" They tried to protest, but it sounded like whining. Hinata giggled as she heard their whining, after that she looked at Naruto and said "Naruto-kun. I am going to go pick up your formal attire" Hinata said

"Huh? isn't it ready yet?" Naruto asked

"No. it is not.. I am sorry.. But the artisan who does the embroidery is very strict about her craft.." Hinata said as a flashback of the woman came to her 'This is one job I cannot delegate!This has been my job for many,many years!'An old woman shouted as she did the embroidery with a shaking hand, yet with an accurate handwork. Young women stood behind her trying to take over the job.

"She has done the embroidery for every hokage, so she wants to be the person to do it till she breaths her last breath, she wants it to be perfect." Hinata said "I see.." was the only thing Naruto managed to say as Hinata continued "So the craftsperson told me it was not going to be finished until the very last-minute" Hinata said as she held her chin.  
'That's right.. It wasn't finished in time for Kakashi-sensei's inauguration..Just how old is this woman anyway?'Naruto thought as his face turned sour.

"I will go straight to venue after picking it up, so please go on ahead with the kids" Hinata said as she opened the door "Let's Go Gohan-kun" Hinata called Gohan as he instantly leapt out of his seat and followed Hinata.

"Hey wait! How come you are allowed to go with mom?" Boruto asked his brother.

"It's first come, first serve Boruto-Ni, you would have been in my place if you woke up early, now bye!" Gohan answered as he closed the door "Bye Gohan Nii" Himawari waved excitedly, Boruto always wondered how she could be so cheerful.  
"Ok! Lets beat Mom and Gohan by arriving at the venue before them!" Naruto said as he tried to cheer Boruto.  
Boruto's face instantly glowed 'yeah, that's right! we can still beat Gohan and mom!' Boruto thought as he said "Lets do this dad!"  
Both the blondes grinned before Himawari innocently said "But.. That was what mom said us to do.." instantly the blondes enthusiasm died down.  
"Party Pooper!" Naruto shot her an accusing look as Boruto was sitting at the corner of the room with a dark blue aura around him, much like Hashirama's.

 **WITH HINATA**

Hinata was surprised that the craft work was done a bit fast this time, she was walking with Gohan, they were met by Sakura and Sarada who were also going to the Inauguration ceremony.  
"Hey! Hinata! over here!" Sakura waved her hand as Hinata was walking towards them "Hello Sakura, Sarada-chan"Hinata greeted them "How are you both?" She asked as they stood face to face, "we are fine, thanks for asking, and how are things on your side" Sakura asked, her playful nature coming into play "Umm.. hello Auntie Sakura, Sarada-chan" Gohan greeted awkwardly, Sakura smiled at the little boy, he reminded him of a male version of Hinata minus his mischeivous nature. "Hello Auntie Hinata, Gohan" Sarada greeted as she stared at Gohan, who was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. Sakura smirked "Looks like he took after you Hinata" Sakura said as she teased Hinata But Hinata was no longer the shy girl she used to be, in an instant she replied "And I see.. your daughter took after you.." Hinata allowed a smug grin on her face as she waited for Sakura's reaction At first Sakura didn't get it and replied "She is my daughter after all" But soon got what Hinata meant and blushed, "Hinata?! What happened to the shy girl we all knew?" Sakura asked "Nothing happened to me Sakura, It's just I discovered my true self.."Hinata concluded with a wink.  
Gohan in the meantime was freaking out in the inside with Sarada's eyes practically staring into his soul, he mustered enough courage and managed to ask Sarada "Sarada-chan? do you want to ask me something?" Gohan asked trying to be as polite as he can.  
"Well.. what do you want to become after growing up?" Sarada asked as she adjusted her spectacles. 'Really?' "Well.. I am going to be the Eight Hokage when I grow up ya'know!" Gohan said his Naruto side coming into play "Idiot" was the only thing Sarada said, Sakura looked at her with wide eyes and a hanging jaw "S-Sarada?" Sakura said in an accusing tone as Hinata only grinned at her friends reaction.  
"Uh-huh I am an intelligent idiot!" Gohan said folding his hands "Still an idiot" Sarada continued their bickering, Their mothers looked at each other and shrugged it off with a grin adoring their faces "Hmm.. Better than annoying" Gohan said clearly offended at being called an idiot There was a long stare between them and then all hell broke loose

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Crybaby!"

"Loser"

"Shortie!"

"Four-eyes!"

Sakura then took the lead to stop their fight "Gohan-kun? Are you saying my Sarada-chan doesnt look beautiful?" Sakura asked in fake hurt Gohan raised his hands and shook his head rapidly and replied "No-no-no I never said that! Sarada-chan is the most beautiful girl after mom ya'know!" Sakura then again faked jealousy and hurt and said with teary eyes "Gohan-kun? what about me? am I not beautiful?" Sakura grabbed his hands to show despair Then Gohan came back to reality as he said "who started the beauty contest right now?" Gohan asked with a raised brow, Sakura only smiled as she got caught, Sarada on the other hand didn't know how to react, she like her father was not a fan of compliments and related stuff(you know what I mean)  
Hinata was happy that her son thinks she is the most beautiful woman on Earth .

Gohan then glared at Sakura for breaking his fight with Sarada "Auntie Sakura! Our pride was on stake!"Gohan growled "Really? you want to have a staring competition with me? Bring it on!" Sakura said as she returned the glare Hinata then took matters into her hands and used her wind style to blow some air slightly into Sakura's eyes, Sakura was caught off guard and blinked at the not-so-sudden gust of wind (She was not paying attention)  
"Hn! I win!" Gohan said as he smirked at Sakura who was wiping her eyes.  
"Hey Hinata! Not fair you know!" Sakura whined with a pout. Sarada face palmed at her mother's naivety "Everything is fair in love and war" Hinata mimicked in Sakura's high-pitched voice which only added fuel to the fire.  
Sakura tried to look angry but instead started laughing at her friend, Hinata was in cue as Gohan and Sarada looked at each other and let a smile come up on their faces.  
"I guess it's a happy end on your side" Sakura said as she wiped a tear" So when do the marriage papers come in?" Sakura asked To which Hinata shook her head "It's up to them Sakura, we should not interfere" The former Hyuga said. With that they went on their way to the inauguration ceremony. Gohan and Sarada had no idea of whose marriage their mothers were talking about.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto on the other end was not really having a happy end, he was late, very late for the ceremony, the ceremony when he would take up the mantle as the seventh hokage of Konoha To make matters worse Boruto and Himawari were having a fight about bringing Himawari's teddybear.  
"No! I am bringing it!" Himawari said as she pulled her favorite teddy

"Leave it! It will only get in the way!" Boruto said as he pulled the plush toy with a greater force

"No! I am bringing it!" Himawari pulled even harder

"You will end up getting tired and me or Gohan will end up carrying it! Put yourselves in our shoes! we are big boys! everyone's gonna come ya'know!" Boruto pulled even harder

"I am bringing it!" Himawari said as she pulled hard enough for the stitches holding it come lose

"No you wont!" Boruto said as he pulled one last time, beheading the innocent toy, the cotton inside it fell all over the place. and Himawari fell on the ground.  
'Uh oh.. I have really crossed my limit now..' Boruto thought as he said "Sorry.. But you were pullng really hard.."  
Just then Himawari stood up, her head cast down, the silence that followed was like a calm sea before a storm. Just them Himawari turned to look at him her once blue eyes, were devoid of any colour except for the lovely shade of lavendar that their mom possessed, Boruto would have admired the eyes only if the situation was not so deadly.  
Just then he heard Naruto calling for them "Hey? we are gonna be late! cut it off both of you!" However Boruto was not paying attention he was now fully focused on the killing intent Himawari had directed at him "Boruto-Ni..." Himawari said in a low voice and punched Boruto out of the room "Aww!" Boruto cried out as he was backed into a wall by Himawari "Boruto?!" Naruto cried out in concern "Dad! All of a sudden Himawari has gone crazy! she is super strong! Here she comes" Boruto was more than terrified as his little sister slowly walked out of the room.  
"The Byakugan? What's happening?" Naruto thought out aloud as he rushed in to save Boruto "locked on" Himawari said as she charged at Boruto, but Naruto came in between them "Hey Naruto! Are you out of your mind! get out of there! she is gonna hit me!" Kyubi cried out as her attack was aimed directly at the Kyubi's seal 'It's going to hurt..' The Kyubi thought as it prepared for the devastating blow.  
The blow connected. The Kyubi and Naruto were knocked out instantly, Naruto's chakra system collapsing due to the Kyubi suddenly fainting.  
Boruto was now even more terrified, if the hero of the shinobi world was defeated by her, he had no chance of overpowering her.. Boruto silently accepted his doom but his Mind wouldn't allow it and with Naruto being the sacrifice, he made a run for his life.

 **WITH HINATA**

Hinata arrived at the inauguration ceremony with Gohan and were now on their way to deliver the sevent hokage's cloak. Hinata met her team mates Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame and Akamaru. "Hey! Hinata.. how are you?" Kiba asked as Shino conversed with Gohan "Hello Gohan-kun.. how are you? It's been a while since we played right?.. You have grown a bit from the last time we met huh.." Shino said as he ruffled Gohan's hair "Hello Kiba, Shino and Akamaru" Hinata greeted her team mates as Gohan said "Nice to meet ya'all!"  
"Where is Naruto? time is running out.." Kiba asked as he found the man of the hour missing.  
Hinata only thought of Kiba not meeting Naruto, there was no way he would come late to the hokage's inauguration ceremony would he?  
Hinata then saw the sixth hokage Kakashi hatake along with Shikamaru Nara and Konohamaru Sarutobi.  
Shikamaru was grumbling about not being able to smoke anywhere as Kakashi did his signature eye-smile.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting.. here is the Hokage's cloak" Hinata said as she handed them the Hokage's cloak "Hey.. Hinata where is Naruto?"Shikamaru asked "Huh? My husband is not here yet?"Hinata asked she gave the cloak to Konohamaru "Hold this.." and then she ran back home leaving Gohan behind, who was with Kiba and Shino.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Boruto was facing hell in his short lifetime, he didn't know Himawari was so dangerous when she gets mad.'Mom.. where are you?' Boruto thought as hid himself in the closet.  
his wish came true as he heard his mother shout "Naruto-kun" as she examined their father. amidst darkness a ray of light was found.  
He was desperately wishing for his mother to save him, he wanted to call out to his mother, but couldn't risk getting caught by Himawari.  
Just then Himawari called out to him "Boruto-Nii-chan.. are you playing hide and seek with me?" Himawari asked as she entered the room he was hiding in "Where are you? are you hiding here?" Himawari said as she turned towards the closet "I.. found..you" Himawari said as she closed the closet and beat Boruto blue and black.

 **WITH GOHAN**

Unlike his brother, he was having a really good time riding Akamaru, just then Akamaru sprinted and tackled Sakura and Ino, Akamaru started licking them as Sarada watched them terrified of the dog's size. Inojin not being a doggy fan walked over to Sai who was talking with Lee "Hehehe Auntie Ino, Auntie Sakura.. you are covered in drool" Gohan laughed as they wiped themselves. Sarada backed away from them and stood at a distance from them.  
" Hello Akamaru.. Gohan-kun I know you guys missed me.. but you should have warned me before the tackle" Ino said as she stood up and helped Sakura "Gohan-kun where is Hinata? and Naruto? and your siblings?" Sakura asked "Mom went back home to bring dad,Boruto-Ni and Himawari-chan" Gohan answered before his eyes drifted to the Uchiha heiress She was trembling, Gohan looked like he hit a jackpot, He got down Akamaru and stood face-to-face with Sarada.  
"I see.. even you have a weakness" Gohan said as he put his hands in his pockets "N-no I dont have a weakness.." Sarada said as she tried not to flinch at Akamaru's bark "Right" Gohan said sarcastically, his voice sharp as a knife Sarada flinched at the sharpness of his voice, tears started to form in her eyes, threatening to fall, eyes pleading for help Gohan immedieately felt guilty at driving her to the edge "Hey.. Akamaru is a good dog, he doesnt bite.. just pet it already.."Gohan said encouraging Sarada to pet Akamaru who came closer to her Sarada couldnt move at the close proximity between her and Akamaru, sensing her fear, Gohan asked "Do you need to step away for a minute?"  
Sarada shook her head and tried to extend her hand but withdrew her hand still fearful of Akamaru "Like this.." Gohan said as he petted Akamaru "Trust me.. Sarada.." Gohan said as he climbed on Akamaru's back and held out his hand to Sarada to climb Akamaru Sarada looked at Gohan, unsure if she should trust him, but his smile was son engaging that she just accepted his offer, he and his brother both had the knack of drawing people together.  
They roamed the whole place on Akamaru and were happily chatting and laughing at what they said.  
Far from them Ino saw them and showed them to Sakura "Sakura.. looks like Sarada has a crush on Gohan.. Sasuke-kun is going to mad when he comes to know about it" Ino said as she imagined Sasuke chasing Naruto and Gohan through the streets of Konoha with his sword drawn.  
Sakura seemed to get what Ino was thinking and laughed at her friends imagination. They were then silenced by the bursting of crackers, which commenced the occasion they have gathered for

 **WITH KAKASHI**

"Naruto wont make it in time" Kakashi said as Shikamaru waited for Naruto and Hinata

"So we don't have any choice.. hey Konohamaru!" Shikamaru called him

"Um.. Yes?" Konohamaru said as he followed the sixth's command for him.

 **TIMESKIP(10 mins or so)**

Kakashi called out to the citizens of Konoha "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered here for starting the tenure of the Seventh hokage.. the man who will succeed me is none other than the hero of the Fourth Shinobi war Uzumaki Naruto! The nanadaime hokage!" Kakashi announced as Konohamaru in Naruto's impersonation addressed the crowd "Hello! Hi!" Konohamaru said as he waved his hand at them 'Sorry Naruto ni.. but I am gonna fool everyone with my henge no jutsu eh!'

All was good in Konoha, Hinata came back later to pick Gohan up, she even managed to rescue Boruto from Himawari and treated Naruto and Boruto's wounds.  
Sarada was happy that her mother's advice worked. and Kakashi was finally releived of his duties, he took his favorite Icha-icha book and rushed to the hotsprings

 **WITH SARADA AND SAKURA(FLASHBACK)**  
Sakura was very angry, she lost to a child, and that child was her best friend's son! she wanted her revenge, that was until Sarada asked her a question "Hey..mom.. the next time we argue.. give me some tips to win.." Sarada asked, determined to beat the twins at their own game Sakura smirked 'finally!'"Ok.. you see.. judging from Gohan and Boruto's way of talking, there is a 50-50 chance they will feel the guilt of hurting someone" she stopped and then continued making sure Sarada caught up "They even tend to raise their voice to win an arguement, wait for that moment, and then let your eyes fill themselves with tears, to make yourself look hurt and vulnerable"  
"If they are anything like Hinata, they will surely let you win." Sakura concluded as Sarada waited for her moment of victory.. she eventually had her victory after her incident with Akamaru.

 **WITH NARUTO(PRESENT TIME)**

Naruto was sad, very sad, Hashirama would appear merry in contrast to Naruto right now!, "I cant believe it Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he sulked down He was knocked out by his fairy and was not able to attend his own inauguration ceremony. Konohamaru had to cover up for him.  
"I know Naruto-kun.. It was your dream to become the Hokage, so it's naturally a terrible moment for you, you couldn't attend your own inauguration ceremony" Hinata had to stiffle her laughter, the situation was so funny after all.  
"Not really.. Hinata-chan.. it's just Himawari awakening her Byakugan and knocking me out.. with a single punch.. is something I cant beleive" Naruto cringed at that Himawari,Gohan and Boruto were sleeping on their sofa huddled together.  
"Hinata-chan.. now that I am the hokage, the village is my family.. I want to protect and cherish my huge family.." Naruto said as he looked out of the window "You always chase after your dreams, don't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she took the kids to their rooms "I sound like Grandpa Third don't I?" Naruto said as he smiled at the people.

 **WITH GOHAN(IN HIS DREAMS)**  
Gohan looked around.. he was in a big white space.. he knew he was in a dream, but was not able to wake up from it. The place somewhat looked familiar, but he had never been there Then he heard someone calling his name, he turned towards the voice and saw a man, clad in an orange fighting gi, spiky jet black hair, and a cheerful smile on his face "Who are you?" Gohan asked catiously "Hey! my name is Goku! I am talking to you in a dream! you havent changed since the last time we met Gohan!"  
"What do you want?" Gohan asked "Chill..buddy.. I am here to train you in the basics of KI.. Your life force.. you need to learn how to control it.. A great danger is coming in your way.. also don't tell a word about this to anyone, not even to your father and mother ok?" Goku asked in a serious tone "How can I trust you?" Gohan asked Goku smiled as he gave him the memory of his past life.  
Gohan was shocked at the things that flodded his mind. He knew he could trust the man "Ok.. so where do we start?" Gohan asked as Goku smiled and trained him in the basics of KI "For the next six years, I am going to train you in the art of KI, and you would forget your past life once you wake up.. deal?" Goku asked "Deal" Gohan replied "Ok.. lets start" Goku replied as they lunged at each other

 **IN THE KAI'S WORLD**

Tenshi was having her share of fun training Gohan, she used Goku's image to train Gohan to win his trust.  
"The plan's working good so far.." Tenshi mused as she trained Gohan in the basics of KI Manipulation "The kid learns fast.."Haruto commented earning a glare from Tenshi "Shut up Haruto! I need to concentrate!" Tenshi replied as she continued her work

"Master says to unleash 20% of his locked energy after the training and half of it when in times of need" Haruto said as he walked away

Tenshi only nodded at the order.

THE END

 ** _CHAPTER 4 IS OVER GUYS!, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE ACADEMY ARC, ALSO IF ANY CHARACTERS SEEMED OOC, THEN THEY WOULD BE IN THEIR CANNON PERSONALITY FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER,(EXCEPT GOHAN). HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HI FANS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER, BORUTO AND GOHAN START ATTENDING THE ACADEMY FROM NOW.. THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME, ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

 _ **GUEST-1- NO, I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING IT LIKE BORUTO, THEM(GOHAN AND BORUTO) SAYING NARUTO UNCOOL, IS LIKE A WAY TO COVER THEIR DISAPPOINTMENT.. I DID MENTION EARLIER THAT, NARUTO WOULD BE A BETTER FATHER IN MY STORY. AND BORUTO AND GOHAN WOULD LOVE HIM WITHOUT REJECTION AND REBELLION.**_

 _ **THANKS TO ZEKBOLT55, FOR GIVING ME A NEW PURPOSE TO WORK ON**_

 _ **THANKS FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY, MITRIL86 AND AKHRAM-RANGER AND EVERY ONE READING THE STORY!**_

 _ **PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW, AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND DBZ AND ANY OTHER WORKS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT.**_

 **THE NINJA ACADEMY**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, The sun shone brightly, under its scorching heat, no one wanted to work 's markets were silent, no one having the energy to negotiate prices.

Just then some one rushed through them livening the atmosphere, three kids who were presumably eleven or more were jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

They were none other than the Uzumaki twins and their best friend Shikadai!Boruto and the other two were running as if Hanzo was following them with a bundle of Icha-icha series.

Boruto jumped on a rooftop as he heard his lazy friend call him "Hey, wait up Boruto.. Is it that bad?" Shikadai asked he caught up with Boruto

"Yeah it is bad" Boruto said as Gohan jumped beside them and caught up with them

"Really bad!" Gohan said "Boruto Ni! I cant believe you forgot it was today!" Gohan said as he ran along with his brother and friend

"Hehe.. sorry Gohan" Boruto said as they continued running

 **WITH NARUTO**

"What kept you so long Lord Hokage? There is hardly any time left!" Shikamaru said as he and Naruto walked to the hokage's office.

"So.. It's tomorrow huh?" Naruto said as he walked into his office.

"You are supposed to get it done by tomorrow" Shikamaru said with a smile as he led Naruto to a pile of papers, which were taller than both their heights combined.

Naruto had a look of dread on his face."I guess I will have to stay here all night again" He said as his face dropped at the amount of work he has to do.

 **WITH BORUTO**

Boruto,Shikadai and Gohan were sitting on top of a thunder rail as they chatted among themselves

"Ehh.. We made it just in time" Boruto said as he paused for breath "For the limited edition of green chilli hambruger!"he said raising a delicious looking hamburger.

"Well.. we would have missed it if I didn't see the advertisement before an hour!" Gohan angrily remarked as he ate his burger, he was waiting for it from a long time, only to escape a near chance of missing the delicacy

"Yeah.. who knew today was the last day" Boruto said happy that they got the burgers before time ran out.

"Hey.. why do I have to be the one to go with you guys?" Shikadai asked clearly annyoed at them making him run for a stupid hamburger.

"Hey Shikadai.. you are not gonna eat it?" Gohan asked as Shikadai's burger was fully intact

"Of-course I am going to eat" Shikadai said as he took a big bite. but he instantly regretted the idea.. it was too spicy for his taste

he gagged at the spiciness as he drank his drink.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Shikadai asked, curious about how Boruto and Gohan were eating that stuff.

Boruto and Gohan just grinned at him, Shikadai sighed

"I cant beleive this.. you guys are impossible.." Shikadai said as he gathered some intel to start a lecture

Boruto and Gohan were aware of his motives. so Boruto quickly changed the topic

"Ah! Man, this train is so convenient!" Boruto said hoping to divert the impending doom aka. shikadai's boring lecture

Gohan joined the fray and said "Yeah, now we don't have to walk all the way home" and it worked, Shikadai who thought walking home is troublesome, was impressed by their ideals

"Hm, Konoha is getting modern-day by day" Shikadai said making an obvious point.

Boruto and Gohan looked at him, for a second fearing their plan has failed. Shikadai ignoring their looks continued

"I mean.. we still have to attend the old-fashioned Ninja academy from tomorrow.." Shikadai said as he finished his drink.

"What? From tomorrow?" Boruto asked clearly surprised about the info

"Boruto-Ni, seriously? where were you all the time, Mom and Dad did say us about proper behaviour at the academy and all that big set of rules.." Gohan replied to his older oblivious brother.

"There is a lot of stuff to get ready you know that?" Shikadai asked still not being able to beleive his blonde friend.

"Oh.." was the only thing Boruto could say as Shikadai stood up

"Boruto.. Gohan.. dont go doing stuff to embarass your dad" Shikadai said as he stared down at them.

"It's going to be reflected on me too.. also your mom asked me to watch out for you guys.." Shikadai said as he stuffed his burger in Boruto's mouth, Gohan was astonished.

"My mom does?" Boruto asked as he looked at Gohan who just gave him the dont-ask-me look.

Shikadai sighed as he started lecturing Boruto and Gohan, " You see.. Life is just like a train.. as long as it is on tracks, it will reach it's destination safely.. So just sit tight and wait get it?" Shikadai asked proud of his parable

"What are you talking about?" Boruto asked annoyed that he should use a bit more of his brain, Gohan face palmed, 'Boruto-Ni! He just said Life! he is talking about our pranks! how can you be so dense?' He thought as Shikadai explained him in a simple sentence

"I am saying.. just behave you two.. see ya!" And then he jumped out of the train and caught an electric pole.

"Dont be late on the first day you two!" Shikadai called out as the train sped off

After a few minutes they jumped off the train, as Boruto shouted as hard as he can and got reprimanded by the engine driver.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto Uzumaki wanted a break from all the paper work, sometimes he wondered why he wanted to become the hokage.

He sneaked out of the room, leaving behind a shadow clone to fool Shikamaru (as if that would happen)

Naruto was now walking towards Ichiraku ramen, wanting to get himself a large miso ramen.

His eyes then fell upon his firstborn twins, they were walking by themselves, seriously talking about something.

He slowly crept behind them and listened to their conversation.

"So? Boruto-Ni you are saying that we have to pull a prank on Iruka sensei so that we can live up our reputation as the Naruto's children?" Gohan asked Boruto nodded

"Yeah, you got that right! dad used to pull pranks during his childhood, so we have to surpass him in pranks as well ya'know" Boruto said as he heard laughter behind them

Naruto was laughing, laughing so hard that he fell on the ground, clutching his stomach, his children surpassing him in pranks?

"Dad?" Boruto and Gohan said in unison as they saw their father behind them

"Oh My GOD! That was funny! I am the king of pranks ya'know!" Naruto said as he flashed them a thumbs-up

"You are lying!" They said together

"No. No.. I am saying the truth dattebayo!" Naruto said as he lead them into Ichiraku's ramen.

 **TIMESKIP**

Naruto had just finished his ramen along with his sons and explained him all his pranks.

"So dad.. You are saying you have painted the hokage monument, even when you are the hokage?" Gohan asked unsure of his father's story

"Dad.. you are lying right?" Boruto asked having the same doubts as his brother

Naruto shook his finger as he said "The whole Konoha knows my pranks! ask anyone dattebayo" He said

"Tch.. we are going to surpass your hokage prank as well dad!" Boruto said with determination that only an uzumaki can have

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked waiting for an exciting challenge

"Yeah.. so be it!" Gohan said as they established a man-to-man challenge.

But their father-son bonding time came to an end as Shikamaru entered Ichiraku's ramen

"Ah.. There you are lord hokage" Shikamaru said with an evil look on his face. Naruto on the other hand was sweating bullets, he may fight Kaguya and Ten-tails, but he was not preparedto be cramped up in a room with nothing but papers,(Konan would have been more than happy to take his place)

"Back to work..Hokage" Shikamaru said as he used his shadow possession jutsu

"NOOOO!" The hokage's voice was heard all over Konoha as he was being dragged by Shikamaru back to his work

Gohan and Boruto were laughing at their father and called out "Work hard dad!"

"Jerks!" Naruto shouted at them, knowing full well that they were being sarcastic.

But it resulted in more laughs from the kids.

After Naruto was dragged away by Shikamaru, Boruto and Gohan started planning their master plan as they walked on the rooftops

But they didn't know what to do, If their dad had painted the Hokage stone faces, then what were they supposed to do?

That was when their eyes fell on a gang of hoodlums, about six of them, were ganging up on a boy, about their age

one of the bully pushed the boy into a dark alley and asked "Hey,Denki? is that all you got?" he showed Denki the wallet he snatched from him.

"Is it not enough?" Denki asked

"Yeah..but.." one of them said as he looked at his friends

"Hm.. I want to have some fun too" another one stated.

Two of them, the leaders of the group stepped forward, until someone poured iced tea on his head

"Sorry.. my hand kind of slipped" Boruto said as he grinned at them

"This sucks!" one of the followers shouted at Boruto

Just then someone tapped the other leader's shoulder, "Hey.. turn around will you?"

The other leader turned around with an annyoed look and said "What?"

"Here take this" Gohan said as he thrust his hand into the leader's mouth

"Wha-..um" The leader was cut off as Gohan thrust Boruto's burger in the leaders mouth, who was overcome with it's spiciness and fainted.

"Hey! Gohan I was saving it for the last!" Boruto shouted at his brother

"The.. hell! Are you both crazy? Do you want to get hurt?" The leader of the gang shouted

"Hey.. Take that back.. and I will let this slide.." Boruto said in a serious tone

"You! come down here!" one of the remaining member shouted

Gohan sighed "You brought this on yourself" Gohan said as Boruto landed safely on the ground and successfully made a handsign,

just then three copies of Boruto appeared out of smoke and charged at the gang

"Shadow clones? Is that guy a ninja!" One of the bully shouted as he slightly backed off.

The leader scoffed "Hey, so what? there are only three clones.. we outnumber them!"

"Three? I didn't knew you guys were so weak at maths" Gohan stated

The leader was annoyed at that and turned around to see Gohan along with his four shadow clones "W-what the hell?" The leader said as Gohan glared at him

"You know.. we outnumber you.. so.. run?" Gohan asked giving them a chance to run away

"why you." The leader shouted as he and two others charged at Gohan while the others charged at Boruto

"Bad choice" Gohan stated as his clones held down the members and the original, punched the leader so hard, that he threw the wallet he was holding far away and fell on the ground.

Boruto jumped high in air and caught the wallet, and landed next to Gohan. with the clones holding the whole gang down, they gave Denki's wallet back to him

"Umm..thanks.." Denki said as they passed him his wallet

Gohan shook his head and said "It was the right thing to do"

"Hey.. don't be such a wuss" Boruto said as Gohan glared at Boruto

just then some other bullies came into the alley "Hey? are you not done yet?" A short kid asked as he saw his friends being held down by the clones

"Hey! what are you doing he shouted!" as he and his friends charged at the clones

"Boruto-Ni, lets not get into more trouble" Gohan warned his brother

"Ok.. Lets make a run for it!" Boruto said as he,Gohan and Denki ran away from them.

After running for a while and making sure they have evaded their attackers, they climbed the roof and took a break from all the running.

 **ON THE ROOFTOP**

"Hey are you okay?" Boruto asked Denki

"No.. I am not okay.." Denki replied as he sat with his head low "Now more of them are going to come after me tomorrow" He said

"Hey, doesn't it piss you off?" Gohan asked

Denki gave a small laugh and replied "That was just a spare change for me"

"Listen.. Just teach them a lesson!" Boruto said, Gohan nodded in affirmation.

"I am not strong like you.." Denki replied

"What? why would you say that?" Gohan asked

"You guys know ninjutsu right? you are students from the academy right?"Denki asked

"Well..No.. but we will be attending the academy from tomorrow" Boruto answered

"Ah.. same as me then.." Denki said

"Really?" Boruto and Gohan asked at the same time "Nice to meet you" they said as they shook his hand

 **TIMESKIP**

Denki then explained Boruto and Gohan, about his father's wish, he said his father wanted him to be a shinobi and excel in acaedamics to inherit his company,

Boruto wanted to know more about the company.

"Hey Denki.. which company does your father own?" Boruto asked

"Kaminarimon company" Denki replied as Boruto sipped his coke

When Boruto heard that, he spit his coke out of shock, which then spoiled Gohan's clothes

"Hey Boruto-Ni!" Gohan said as he kicked Boruto on his leg

"The Kaminarimon comapny?! that's the biggest enterprise in Konoha! can I please put in a pre-order for the next release?" Boruto asked as he looked at Denki expectantly

"Hey! Me too! Can I please put in a pre-order" Gohan joined in

Denki sweatdropped "Yes, you can.. I will look into it" He replied

 **TIMESKIP( EVENING ABOUT TO BE SEVEN)**

Boruto and Gohan, were running as if their lives depended on it, they had promised their mother to be back home before seven, but they forgot about it, they forgot about it until Denki excused himself and said he would convince his father.

"Boruto-Ni! we are going to get it, this time!' Gohan said as he jumped from house to house

"Yeah.. it will be much worse, if dad is at home" Boruto said as he did the same

With that they became silent and reached the house in a few minutes.

" I am home" they said in unison as they entered their home

"Welcome back. Boruto-kun, Gohan-kun, you promised me to back before seven right?" Hinata asked

"Sorry mom" Gohan apologised sincerely

"Mom.. Shikadai wouldn't let us go" Boruto tried to make an excuse

"Well, Shikadai is not the one who gets himself in trouble.. its you both who do that kind of stuff" Hinata said as Himawari tackled them both

"Boruto-Ni, Gohan-Ni you know, I have helped prepare dinner today!"Himawari said eager to see her brothers reaction to her food.

"Oh you did? I cant wait to try it out!" Gohan said as he stood up

"Yeah.. me too.. good job Hima" Boruto praised

"Let's eat it before it gets cold" Gohan said as the Uzumaki trio went inside

"Gohan-kun, Boruto-kun wash your hands before you eat ok?" Hinata said

"Ok" they said as they washed their hands

 **TIMESKIP( FIFTEEN MINUTES OR SO)**

Boruto,Gohan and Himawari were sitting at the table waiting for Hinata to bring out the special dish she made.

Hinata then came out with a large plate in her hand, she set the plate on the table and motioned the kids to dig in

The plate had a very appealing fish, as if it was calling them to come and eat it. it was accompanied by a bowl of healthy salad.

Boruto and Gohan grinned as the took their chopsticks and extended them to get themselves the fish.

"You both are going to start at the academy tomorrow" Hinata said as he sat down beside Himawari

"I got to know your father at the academy" Hinata continued

"I have heard that many times mom.." Boruto said as he looked at his mother

"He was always causing trouble, so people treated him as a problem child, but he was actually very cool" Hinata said

Gohan and Boruto looked at each other and snickered 'don't worry mom, we are going to do the same' they thought

"Speaking of dad.. where is he?" Gohan asked

"Your dad has something important to do.. the fate of the villagers is in his hands after all" Hinata said carefully picking her words to not give away the fact that Naruto wont be home till late at night

"Mom? is there an enemy threatening us?" Boruto asked

"Fighting enemies is not the only thing a ninja does.. you will learn that from tomorrow" Hinata said correcting her son

"That's what dad gets when he tries to fool Uncle Shikamaru with his shadow clones" Gohan said as Boruto laughed at his comment

"Yeah.. I can still hear dad shouting like a baby in anguish" Boruto said as the others sweat dropped at his so-called sense of humour

Denki on the other hand tried to rebel against his dad and was utterly crushed. he needed to prove his strength. and that was at that time, a purple serpent like etheral being possessed him

"I just have to prove it right? my strength.." Denki said as he walked away.

 **TIMESKIP( AN HOUR OR SO)**

Boruto and Gohan went into their room and hopped on their bed

"Hey Boruto-Ni, wake me up tomorrow in the morning.." Gohan said as he fell asleep

"Ok will do" Boruto said as he drifted to sleep

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Boruto and Gohan were late.. the enterance ceremony starts in an hour, Himawari was trying to wake up her brothers

"Boruto-ni? wake up,Gohan-ni you are going to be late" Himawari tried to shake them awake

"What happened Hima?" Boruto said as he sat up groggily

Gohan too wake up for the rucus Himawari caused

"You guys are late for the ceremony" Himawari said

"W-what ceremony? the hell? Boruto Ni! I told you to wake me up!" Gohan said as he jumped out of his bed

"How the hell can I wake you up when I was dozing off myself?" Boruto questioned as he followed him

 **TIMESKIP( 10 MINUTES BEFORE ENTRANCE CEREMONY)**

"Will you both make it in time?" Hinata asked as she handed Boruto and Gohan their weapons pouch and their bags.

"Yeah.. mom.. no worries" Boruto said as he rushed out of the house

"bye mom!" Gohan said as he followed Boruto

They were now running at their max speed, but then they realised they can take the train to school, so they just headed to the train station using their usual parkour style.

When Boruto's eyes fell on Denki, he too was heading to the train station

"Looks like Denki is the train with us" Gohan said voicing his and Boruto's thoughts

Just then they had a tingling sensation in one of their eyes (right for Boruto, left for Gohan)

and they saw Denki covered in a purple aura, and was walking as one of the zombies in the walking dead.

'the hell is wrong with him?' Boruto thought as he and Gohan leapt on the train.

"Hey.. It's the hoodlums we fought off the other day right?" Gohan said pointing at three kids who were busy picking up ryo that was on the ground, the entered the train with them

and soon the train started to move, they sat on it cherising every moment the wind was hitting them. but they soon realised something was wrong

the train was not slowing down, when it should. that was when the last carriage broke loose and fell on the ground, and chunks of metal flew away from the train

at that moment, they peeked into the train to see Denki talking with the bullies

"You.. see I put another defective rail car.. on the same track.. you get it right? a little collision of defective goods, a little.." Denki said as Boruto said

"Stop it Denki" and then he jumped into the cabin. Gohan did the same and stood beside Boruto

"Why are you both here?" Denki asked

"Well we just saw you getting on the train, so we thought you would going to the ceremony like us.." Gohan said

"Who cares about that? " Denki said

"Just stop this already!" Boruto said as he grabbed Denki by the collar

"You can do so if you want.. see the first switch back is coming, if you hit it, we will be saved.." Denki said pointing to a switch outside

Boruto took it on himself and threw a kunai at it, only for it to miss the target

"Boruto-Ni.. You suck at aiming" Gohan said casually

"It's not a time for that!" One of the bullies shouted

"Hm? yeah I know" Gohan said as he yawned

"Denki! why are you doing this?" Boruto asked

"My father's word is absolute.." Denki started

"Dont give us that crap! I am really sick and tired of it" Gohan said as he glared at Denki

"You don't need your dad's approval, if you seek approval, you wont be able to do anything in your life!" Boruto said

Just then, the Denki was coming back to his senses. "W-why did I do this?" Denki asked as Boruto just flashed him a smile

"Just leave it to us" Boruto said "Follow me Gohan" and then they jumped out through the opening they came in

They took a deep breath and made a hand seal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" They said as they made three shadow clones of themselves

"Boruto-Ni.. I will stop the other rail" Gohan said as his shadow clones went after the other train.

"Ok Gohan, help me hold the shadow clones in place" Boruto said as he and the original Gohan swinged his shadow clones back at the switch.

Just then Boruto lost his grip and fell down with Gohan, at that point his eyes met Denki "Denki!" He shouted to get help from him

Denki was no longer under its grip(it being Nue)and rushed to help Boruto and Gohan, he caught Boruto and the leader caught Gohan, together they swinged Boruto's shadow clones at the switch and threw them at it.

The shadow clones hit the switch and then disappeared, Boruto and Gohan were dragged on the train."That was fun!" Boruto said "Yeah I agree" Gohan replied, Denki and the others looked like they had gone insane "No it was not!" They shouted at them

but their moment of peace was short-lived, the cabin was not about to hold anymore, at that Denki suggested they jump into the other coach, they did the same until Boruto, Gohan and Denki remained

 **TIMESKIP**

Naruto Uzumaki, waited for his sons to show up for the enterance ceremony.. the roll calls were being taken and the names stopped at "Uzumaki Boruto"

"You stay put.. You have to make a nice, warm speech soon" Shikamaru said as he noticed Naruto's displeasure, they were all dragged out of their thoughts when a train soared in the air above their heads and crashed into the seventh hokage's face.

Everyone was shocked, they were wondering who could pull such a dangerous stunt, it was then The Uzumaki twins walked out of it and stood on it

"Uzumaki Boruto" Boruto said

"Uzumaki Gohan" Gohan said

"Are here ya''know" They said in unison as they pointed at the crowd

Everyone was dumbstruck, they didn't knew how to react, until Gohan said

"Hey, Dad! look! we mananged to pull out a better prank than you! we won the challenge right?" Gohan shouted

"Yeah dad! now keep your end of the promise! buy us the new shinobi game! and teach us the awesome jutsu!" Boruto shouted

"B-boruto? Gohan?" Naruto looked livid,it was then he felt Shikamaru's menancing glare on him 'Dammit! I messed it up' Naruto thought as Shikamaru came up to him and whispered

"Once the speech is over.. you have a lot explanation to do"

"Hey clear the students" Shikamaru said as Hanabi and Konohamaru appeared behind Gohan and Boruto

Boruto sent a volley of blows at Konohamaru and Gohan did the same with Hanabi, but they blocked it all and held them in a bind.

"Ow! sorry Big bro Konohamaru" Boruto said

"Yeah.. sorry Big sis Hanabi" Gohan said

"You both don't even look sorry" Hanabi said as she looked at them

Shikadai on the other hand thought out aloud "What happened to the talk about behaviour?"

just the Denki came out of the train

"Hey, Denki are you all right?" Boruto asked

Konohamaru looked like he had seen a ghost

"You got another kid involved?" He asked

"Yeah.. so? it's quite common you know?" Hanabi said

"That's why you are the best Big sis" Gohan said giving her a thumbs up with his free hand, Hanabi nodded at that

"Yeah? what's so fine and common about this?" Konohamaru asked, his sarcasm coming into play.

 **TIMESKIP, WITH IRUKA-SENSEI**

"Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Gohan, I regret to inform that you both are suspended for two weeks, for taking a defective thunder rail and crashing it straight into the seventh's head" Iruka said as he handed them their suspension letters

Talk about unfair!,they get suspended for defeating their father in a challenge!

Boruto and Gohan went home and said everythin to their mother, the way they got suspended for winning their father's challenge. and how their dad promised them to teach them the oirioke no jutsu and harem jutsu if they won

Needless to say Naruto had to experience the true power of the Byakugan, the kids were happy that their father was on a sick leave

Hinata made sure to give Naruto an expereince Hell. Sakura healed Naruto, so that he doesn't succumb to his injuries and even managed to land a flew blows herself, which Hinata gladly gave the permission to do so.

Naruto was now lying on a special bed, which would give an electric shock to the person lying on it,everytime the programmed word was repeated before it.(courtesy to the Kaminarimon company) Hinata planned it so that everytime, her children will say Harem or oirioke, it will zap Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? you can't do this to me!" Naruto begged

"Oh, surely I can Naruto-kun.. You tried to teach MY sons YOUR 'speciality'" Hinata said emphazing MY, YOUR and Speciality

Just then Boruto and Gohan entered their father's room

"Hey Dad! teach us the Harem Jutsu!" They shouted and Naruto felt electricity passing through

'It's like I am being hit by Sasuke's chidori' Naruto thought

"Dad, will you teach you once he is gotten better ok?" Hinata said in her sweet voice as the boys went away muttering a "get well soon"

"Still I wonder.. where did they get the idea in the first place" Naruto said

"Me too, Naruto-kun" Hinata agreed at his point

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

A certain Uchiha sneezed as he walked through Kami-knows-where 'looks like someone is thinking about me.. better not be some fangirls.. or worse the dobe, I wonder how Sakura and Sarada are living without me' Sasuke thought as he walked into unknown places.

 **THE END**

 ** _IT'S OVER GUYS.. THE FIFTH CHAPTER IS HERE.. THEY HAVE STARTED THE ACADEMY.. AND I AM REALLY BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL,(TILL THE TWENTY SIXTH OF THE MONTH) SO I COULD'NT GO TOO DEEP AND EXPLAIN EVERY DETAIL.. FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY.. THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE FIGHTING IWABE! HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

 ** _GLOSSARY_**

 ** _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU-_** ** _Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself (TOO TIRED TO TYPE.. SOURCE.. .COM)_**

 _ **CHIDORI-**_ _ **The Chidori is a high concentration of lightning chakra channeled around the user's hand. ( .COM)**_

 _ **HAREM JUTSU- SHOULD I SAY MORE?**_

 _ **HENGE NO JUTSU- TRANSFORMATION JUTSU**_

 _ **SEE YOU SOON! DROP IN A REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_HI FANS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.. I DIDNT HAVE THE TIME TO CHECK GRAMMAR.. SO IGNORE FOR TODAY PLEASE.._** **_AND GOHAN IS A BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER_**

 ** _GUEST-1-(CH-2) YEAH, KISHIMOTO SAID THAT MADARA WAS AS POWERFUL AS NAPPA.. AND NARUTO WITH HIS TRUTH SEEKING ORBS COULD MATCH GOKU TILL HIS SUPER SAIYAN FORM.. ANY FORM BEYOND THAT NARUTO CAN KISS THE WORLD GOOD BYE._**

 ** _THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND LEAVE A REVIEW_**

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ANY OF THE WORKS

THE HOKAGE' SON

Boruto and Gohan were finally, off the hook, their suspension had ended. during the two weeks of their suspension, they persuaded their father to teach them the 'Harem Jutsu'. Which Naruto couldnt do so, every time they named the jutsu, Naruto's health got worse.

Hinata, then wanted her son's to catch up with the lessons taught in their two weeks of suspension. She gave them a hell load of homewrok to do, and also trained them in the art of gentle fist.

Today was the day, they finally were going to start their leisurely life at the academy.

 **EARLY IN THE MORNING**

Gohan and Boruto woke up early in the morning and took their sweet time to get ready for their official first day at the academy.

"Boruto-kun, Gohan-kun did you pack your bag?" Hinata asked as she made them breakfast.

"Yes mom"They replied as they waited for Hinata's cooking.

"Good boys! Now here, I made you guys your favorite hamburgers!" Hinata said as she set her spicy, hamburgers before he sons "Ok..now dig in.." Hinata said as both the boys ate their share of food at a fast pace.

"Mom.. It was delicious!" Gohan said as he finished his breakfast "Yeah mom! It was super tasty!" Boruto said as he added "Too bad, we won't get seconds" he sighed "Now dont complain.. eating hamburgers early morning is not good for your health.. I made it because, it's your first day at the academy, and if you are so hungry..then here..eat this fresh bowl of salad." Hinata said as she set enormous bowls of salad in front of Boruto and Gohan Boruto and Gohan were now staring at the healthy salad.. they were thinking of convincing their mother for another burger.. and what do they get?

A big bowl of green vegetables, with tomatoes and onions and cucmbers, and carrots!

"Mom.. I am not hungry anymore.." Boruto said as he stared at the bowl of 'appealing' vegetables Hinata faked a sad look, Boruto knew it was a fake one.. but Gohan didn't want to take any risks He grabbed the salad bowl and took his chopsticks 'I am going to hate it'Gohan thought as he took a sliced piece of carrot he opened his mouth and ate it.. he was waiting for it turn his spicy mouth, into a sickening sweetness.. but that never happened.

Instead.. it felt salty, spicy and sweet, he looked at his mother with a confused face.

Hinata had a small laugh at her son's reaction, she knew exactly what he was thinking "I added spices to veggies, you like spicy food right?" Hinata said as Gohan, smiled gratefully at her and finished his bowl of salad Boruto watched Gohan eating in a shocked silence, usually Gohan was the one who was most picky about his food, and if he could eat it, then he can too right?

Hinata then smiled at Gohan who ate the last piece of cucmber from his bowl, "Thank you Gohan.. you made mom happy" Gohan just grinned at her "No mom, they were really good!, thanks for the food" and with that he went to his room, he opened his cupboard and took out a pair of black shorts, a red T-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

Boruto, was sitting on the desk waiting for his mind to make a decision 'to eat' or 'not to eat'

Hinata too, sat patiently before Boruto, waiting for Boruto to make his move. just the Boruto took a deep breath and started eating his bowl of salad Hinata cheered up a bit, and went away to do the household work. Boruto would never admit it aloud, but it was really good,anything made by his mother will always be the best.

Boruto finished his food and went to his room and got ready.

 **TIMESKIP**

Boruto and Gohan met up with Shikadai and Denki, as they showed them the way to class.

"And here is our class" Denki said as he led Boruto and Gohan into the class "Hello everyone! I am Uzumaki Boruto! nice to meet you!" Boruto shouted as he entered the class Shikadai then followed and grabbed his hand "hey.. show some restrain will you?" he said as Gohan chuckled "Well.. I am Uzumaki Gohan.. it's a pleasure to to meet you" He said as he introduced himself Shikadai just sighed and muttered "so troublesome"

"Hey Denki? where is my desk?" Boruto asked Denki "Oh.. You can sit anywhere you can" Denki replied "Is that so?" Gohan said as he walked to a vaccant desk behind Shikadai Boruto sat with Denki and Shikadai.

"Now.. Mom's gonna ease up on us" Boruto said to which Gohan nodded "Yeah.. we had studied a lot during these two weeks" Gohan said as he grimaced at how their mother constanly engaged them with her sweet smile, and made them study more than half of their year's books Gohan had no problem studying all that her mother gave him.. but Boruto constantly whined about it being boring, but they have seen the Byakugan's power and dont want it to be directed at them Boruto had the experience with Himawari. and doesnt want his mom to do the same.

Just then someone from the class said "Hey.. It's them right?"

"Yeah.. It's them.. how come they were not punished after doing something like that" A second voice said "It was not just a prank.. I mean if the train fell in the village.. we would have been dead by now" Another voice chimed in Gohan felt anger boil inside him, he wanted to throw them in the sun!

Then Shikadai said "Dont pay attention to them"

"I am not" Boruto said dragging Gohan back into reality "They can say what they want" Boruto said "Hmm... Yeah you are right, they can do whatever they want" Gohan said as he thought 'throw them into the sun? where did that come from?'

Just then Boruto's eyes fell on Shikadai's textbook "Hey..Shikadai.. I forgot my text book share your book with me please" Boruto said as he tried to take the book from Shikadai "Boruto-Ni?! You forgot your book? didnt you say you brought all the books?" Gohan said "What? No way!" Shikadai said as he pushed Boruto back "Aw.. dont say that Shikadai.. give it to me!" Boruto pestered Shikadai Then Inojin Yamanak, Ino and Sai's son walked beside them and said "Riding on the hokage's coattails huh?" Sumire then shouted "I-Inojin?" who in turn turned and said "Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone in the class sweatdropped minus Sarada, who was too busy studying and Gohan who was too busy to think of a comeback Shikadai sighed, adding another troublesome element to his list "Hey Inojin, take that back" Shikadai said "Oh, sorry, if it touched a nerve, I take that back" Inojin said as he stood face to face with Boruto and team(Denki, Shikadai and Gohan)

"But that's how everyone is feeling right now.. if someone else had done it, it would be natural they are thrown in prison" Inojin said giving them an annoying smile that he inherited from his father.

"Inojin.. I know you have been like this for a long time.. you dont know what happened so why do you always be so sarcastic?" Shikadai asked "I guess.. I dont know about it, so, hey Boruto, Gohan how have you been?" Inojin asked "Hi, Inojin" Boruto said as Gohan did the same "Let's get along Inojin" Gohan said "Uh-huh, it doesn't matter who our parents are.. lets be friends Inojin" Boruto said as he extended his hand for Inojin But Inojin slapped it away and said "Well I dont even consider you both the worth of my trust"

Gohan had now lost it, he had now given in to the urge of using his well honed sarcasm "Yeah.. the feeling goes both ways..I can t respect you if you talk shit about all of the people who you run with" Gohan said as he smiled in an equally annoying manner "Excuse me. We will be studying together so let's try to get along" Sumire said with finality which screamed 'the discussion is over! now shut the hell up!'

Just then Shino Aburame, their homeroom teacher entered the class, bringing the discussion to an official end

 **TIMESKIP, AT THE TRAINING GROUND**

Aburame Shino, was taking down the results of the students as they went through obstacles. he calculated everyone's results, and Boruto was the last one remaining 'I am gonna blow them away' Boruto thought as he leapt high into the air crossing a 6 feet tall wooden wall, in just one jump, he ran in between the wooden logs and reached the finish point as Shino stopped the timer and noted down the results "Ok, Your practice session is over now!, next time, we will have real training using the data we have collected" Shino said loudly for everyone to hear "Got it" The class replied as Shino walked away "Boruto you were terrific!" Denki shouted as he,Gohan and Shikadai met up with Boruto "Really?" Boruto asked "Yes! your time is the third best in class!" Denki said as he showed him the data he gathered "What? Third? I am not on the top?" Boruto asked as he went through the data "Uzumaki Gohan.. second best time?!" Boruto read as he looked at his twin in disbeleif Gohan was just whislting as he felt his brother glare at him, he the said "Yuino Iwabe.. Best time of the class.." Gohan read diverting Boruto's anger at Iwabe.

"Who is this Iwabe?" Boruto asked "Umm.. he is not here today" Denki said looking around "Ok.." Gohan said as they changed the topic

 **TIMESKIP,LUNCH TIME**

Boruto, Gohan, Denki and Shikadai were very hungry after their workout, they went into their class and saw a few boys packing their lunch "Hey you guys! are you going to lunch? can we join?" Boruto asked as the other boys(not Gohan and his friends)signalled him to keep quiet "No.. we are going to the rooftop, you should go too!" They said as they went away "Whats with them? anyways lets eat! I am super hungry!" Gohan said as someone interrupted "Go somewhere else! I am using this room?" "Well who are you Mr.I?" Gohan asked his sarcasm coming into play Boruto mentally facepalmed 'Gohan's sarcasm.. is much worse than Inojin's.. it will get us killed one day!'

"You are bothering me, I am using this room" a boy said as he woke up from a desk "Well who exactly are you 'I'?" Gohan taunted "Hey.. Idiot.. he is Iwabe.. rumour has it he has failed the graduation exam twice" Shikadai whispered into Gohan's ear "He is the Repeater Iwabe" Denki whispered "Oh? so you are Iwabe? nice to meet you" Boruto said intending to start a friendship with Iwabe "Dont get friendly with me you damned Hokage's son!" Iwabe said as he rose up from the desk "It doesnt matter whose son I am" Boruto said with a frown "Well I dont like the idea of having you around.. especially your brother.. those who walk on their dad's coattails should be expelled!" Iwabe said "Well, and for your kind information, those who bad mouth others, are reincarnated as toilet paper"Gohan said "This just proves, you are riding on your pop's coattails!" Iwabe said "Hey.. take that back!" Boruto said as Iwabe grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground "Boruto-Ni! why you..." Gohan said as someone entered the room.

"Hey brat!" A boy who is the same age as Iwabe said pointing his finger at Gohan "Do you intend to pick a fight with us?" He said as Iwabe smirked at his friend Gohan looked at them and said "wow.. the saying birds of a feather flock together, is indeed true in case of idiots like you" Gohan said Shikadai was now really tired.. 'dealing with Gohan, so troublesome' Boruto paled at every word Gohan said he wanted to break the fight, but Gohan's repeated insults were like fuel to the fire.

"That's it! you are going down!" Iwabe's friend shouted as h tried to punch Gohan, who instead caught his hand and threw him to the back of the room.

"Fine! You brat! we are going to fight!" Iwabe said as his friend nodded and joined Iwabe "Two on one?" Gohan asked "Nope.. It's two on two" Boruto said as he stood beside Gohan "Boruto-Ni? I can handle it myself!" Gohan protested "Nope, we promised mom, we wouldnt get in trouble, but lets make it an exception" Boruto said as he glared at Iwabe "Fine.. we will take you on anytime!" Iwabe said as the whole class came back "Follow me" He said as he lead them into a fighting ring.

Denki tried to talk back to Iwabe and said "Iwabe.. we should get along, and use ninjutsu in peaceful ways, even lord seventh does that!" Iwabe cut him off saying "Weaklings like you should shut your mouth! this place has become a place for wimps like you!" "Well if the weak should shut up their mouth.. wouldnt you be the first one to do so?" Gohan asked "Take back everything you said to Denki, and I will let this slide" Gohan said "Getting cocky because your father is the hokage?" Iwabe taunted back "Fine.. if you want to accept it the hard way.. the we dont have a choice but to beat you" Gohan said as they went into the fighting ring

 **WITH SHINO**

Shino was walking with Anko, as she started a conversation "So..the trouble makers start from today huh?" Anko said "yeah..I will be more strict with them" Shino said Shino said as he excused himself, and went in to his class, when he entered the room, he was met with aight, so horrible, that he literally shrieked "Where are my students?!" Anko being the nosy one, peeked into the class and said "Oh dear.."

 **WITH BORUTO AND GOHAN**

Gohan and Boruto glared at Iwabe and his friend as everyone in their class gathered around the fighting ring.

"listen everyone! it's a ninjutsu match according to the academy rules, dont worry I will not use this!" Iwabe said as he threw his rod on the ground "Because if I did you would die.." He said as he glared at his opponents "Boruto-Ni.. we will fight Iwabe two on one, and then take care of his friend!" Gohan said as Boruto opened his mouth to protest "It's the oldest trick of war" Gohan said shutting Boruto, when it came to strategy and sarcasm, no one had ever beat Gohan other than the Nara, who also had a difficult time doing so "Ok.. lets do this" Boruto said as they both charged at Iwabe, they sent a volley of blows at Iwabe who had a difficult time, defending himself, just then Iwabe's friend appeared next to Gohan and said "Its payback time!" and used his water style jutsu to shoot Gohan far from Iwabe "Hey..Iwabe.. I am taking that brat!" He said as he went on to fight Gohan Boruto instantly backed away from Iwabe as he threw some shuriken at him. Boruto dodged them as he too threw a few shuriken at Iwabe who dodged them all, before Iwabe could blink, Boruto appeared behind Iwabe and aimed a kick at his back 'He is fast' Iwabe thought as he blocked Boruto's attack and threw him hard into the concrete around them

Gohan too was struggling to beat his opponent, he was using water style to keep Gohan away from him..'I must find a way to counter his water style' Gohan thought as he dodged the incoming attacks "You have a big mouth, even when you are a weak runt" The boy said a pissed off look came on Gohan's face as he said "Oh? really?" And then all hell broke loose, long story short, Iwabe's friend had to be rushed to Konoha hospital as an emergency of halted chakra points, and a few broken bones.

Meanwhile, Boruto managed to keep up with Iwabe and backed him into a corner, Then Iwabe threw a smoke bomb and used his disguise jutsu, Boruto and Gohan tried to search for Iwabe, but he could not be found, and then after, Iwabe caught on of Boruto's shadow clones and choked it, till it dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Next" Boruto ordered as his shadow clones were being bested by Iwabe, Gohan also made a few shadow clones, but they all were beaten by Iwabe.

"You guys are too predictable!" Iwabe said as he punched Gohan's clone.

"What? reached your limit?" Iwabe asked as Gohan and Boruto panted.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Gohan asked "Why? Do you even realise, how much it hurts to not being able to graduate? power is everything that a Ninja needs! Everyone till now had been doing the same! even lord hokage used power to rise up the ranks! Ten years before we were at war, only the strong survived! so it proves strength is everything a ninja needs!" Iwabe shouted for everyone to hear "Ok.. But what is your poinT?" Gohan asked, he didnt knew what Iwabe wanted to say.

"How come a guy so powerful not graduate?" Shikadai thought out aloud Denki looked up the class records and replied "Iwabe had the best taijutsu and ninjutsu record in our class, though his grades in other subjects are negligible" Denki said "Boruto and Gohan, they might get expelled if they are caught" Inojin said as he walked over to them "Expelled?" Denki asked feeling guilty about everything that has happened Shikadai guessed what he was thinking and said "Dont worry it's not your fault, They brought it on themselves"

"Yeah.. I guess they are not coattail riders..but I think they are stupid" Inojin said smiling

Boruto and Gohan then thought of a plan to defeat Iwabe.

"Boruto-Ni, lets make the maximum numbers of shadow clones we can.. and then let the clones run around him.. when he is focused on the clones, have them hurl shurikens at him, judging by his fighting style.. he will deflect most of it.. and then when he is too focused on the clones.. the real me will hold him in a wrist lock and at that time, you and all our clones will knock him out!" Gohan said as Boruto nodded They made the shadow clones and did it according to the plan. and when the time came Gohan held Iwabe in his strongest wrist hold, Iwabe screamed in pain as Gohan shouted "Now! do it!"Iwabe's world came crashing down infront of his eyes, four Gohan clones and three Boruto clones and the real Boruto all attacked him at the same time.

'this is bad! if this keeps on.. I am going to faint..' Iwabe thought as at the final blow, he bit his tonugue slightly to keep himself from going down.

Gohan then pinned Iwabe on the ground, Iwabe, but managed to push Gohan away and leapt into the air, and landed next to his weapon, he looked at Gohan and Boruto eyes full of hate and said "I.. will not let my dream end here!" Iwabe said as he pulled out his weapon from the ground, he then channeled his chakra into his rod as it caused the earth to split up and turn itself into a hammer made of stone.

"No way!.. He even knows Earth style?" Shikadai said clearly worried for his friends then Iwabe picked it up and was about to strike Gohan, but a fiery red colored hawk swooped down and took his rod before he attacked "What is that?" Denki asked as Shikadai said "Super-Beast scroll?.. Inojin?!" Shikadai turned around and clearly the bird was Inojin's, it set the rod at his feet and disappeared "Hey.. what's the big idea?" Iwabe said as it set his weapon at Inojin's feet "What? didnt you say you were not going to use weapons? How can you call it a fair fight after breaking the rules?" Inojin asked trying to knock some sense into Iwabe "You.. are right.. I am so uncool.. right? like I am going to say that!" Iwabe said as he lunged at Gohan and Boruto "I will beat you with my bare hands!" Iwabe shouted "Boruto-Ni.. Uzumaki combo level 2!" Gohan said as he and Boruto blocked Iwabe's thrust and then punched him together in the stomach Iwabe doubled over, then Gohan gave him an uppercut, which sent him into the air, Boruto then kicked his face in mid-air, causing Iwabe to fall down. Iwabe was about to get up as Gohan used his gentle fist art to hyper extend his joints.

"Look.. I know it sucks for not being able to graduate.. because you didnt do well in courses other than ninjutsu.. but face it! You are taking out your anger on the wrong person!" Gohan said as Iwabe listened to him "Yeah.. he is right.. you have your own circumstances.. so does everyone else! they come here despite them, so dont stand in their way!" Boruto added "You dont really have the right to act like this.. you want to become a ninja? then keep trying until you become one! dont give up! You dont even try to learn from your failures! Insetad you blame the times.. skip classes and act like the whole world is against you.. Now how do you expect to graduate without correcting these situations you have created for yourself?" Gohan asked "Isnt that uncool" Boruto asked as tears fell from Iwabe's face "I.. am.. really.. uncool..But I cant help it!" Iwabe shouted at Boruto and Gohan "Well.. That's why we want you to be our friend. We will help each other in times of need" Boruto said extending his hand for Iwabe Iwabe stared at his hand "H-how can you?" "Iwabe.. the guys you were hanging out with.. they were the guys.. who quit being a ninja.. they were not talented like you.. so they quit being a ninja.. and started spoiling talented shinobi.. I heard some facts about them.. so I wanted to save you.." Gohan said as he too gave Iwabe his hand "And if you dont beleive me.."Gohan said as he hit Iwabe at a few places and eased the internal blood clotting and pain "I am sorry for being a jerk?" Gohan apologised as Iwabe took their hands and the whole class cheered At that happy moment Shino made his appearance "Boruto! Gohan!" Shino said as the boys in question gave him an 'all's well' sign and their trademark grin

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Boruto, Denki, Shikadai and Gohan were sitting at their desks happily chatting as Sarada, Sumire and Chocho walked beside them Sarada then said "Kaminarimon should be more careful.. Idiocy is contagious" She said as chocho laughed and Sumire tried to subdue the situation Boruto frowned but Gohan took the lead and said "I really feel bad for Akimichi and Inchou.. Haughtiness is as infectious as Idiocy" Gohan said as Sarada humphed and stormed away with her group Gohan and his team had a good laugh.

"Oh.. boy I am so lucky to have such a sassy brother" Boruto said as he laughed at his brother's ability to think of a comeback in a few seconds "Yeah.. You showed them, who is the boss! I would have passed.. It's too troublesome" Shikadai said as his laughter subsided Then a few boys came and asked "Hey, Boruto,Gohan can we join you for lunch?" They asked "I am glad everything settled down wih Boruto-kun" Sumire said "You seem really concerned about Boruto.. Got a crush on him?" Chocho said "No! It's because I am the class rep!" Sumire said as she blushed a bit Then Iwab came in to the class and took his seat next to Gohan.

"Hey Iwabe" Boruto greeted "Hi" Gohan greeted with a smile "Hi" Iwabe said "You are here?" Boruto asked "Well we are classmates after all" Iwabe said as Shino entered the room.

THE END

 ** _I WILL DO THE GLOSSARY NEXT CHAPTER.. I NEED TO READ FOR AN UPCOMING TEST.. BYE! LEAVE A REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**_

 _ **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR DBZ.**_

 _ **FOR GSP224: Yeah, Gohan is a full human so he wouldnt have access to his super saiyan powers. but if everyone wishes for it, i have no problems to introduce it. enjoy and review**_

 _ **FOR UltraInstinctGohanSon: Thanks for the suggestion! It would really be good if we increase the shinobi world's power levels so that they can give Gohan tough fights. also the scale you mentioned in the review was quite helpful in making the necessary adjustments. enjoy and review**_

 _ **FOR GohanMUI: Thanks for the motivating review! and I am really sorry for the delay.. my PC was under repair and school related stuff(exams and loads of homework) to deal with. I will do it once he becomes a genin. will it be okay with you? enjoy and review.**_

 _ **AN: I want to skip a few episodes so that the story doesnt become boring after sometime. will that be okay?**_

 _ **Also, the number of followers and positive reviews I got for the story were like a treat for my eyes. I am really thankful to each one of you! please enjoy and leave a review!**_

A WILD METAL LEE APPEARED!

It was another peaceful morning in Konoha. People were busy doing their work and Children were busy playing, or… were busy working their ass off to become a full-fledged shinobi.

"All right everyone. Starting from today you will be practicing with the shuriken. You all are beginners but that's okay. It's the reason why you are students at the academy" Shino said as he slowly slipped into his lecture mode. He was about to drone more about how they were beginners but was interrupted by a clumsy shuriken hurled by Sumire.

"I cant get it right" Sumire thought out loud as she blushed a bit due to embarrassment.

The others thought of this as the signal they needed and they too joined the fray and hurled shurikens at the targets set before them.

"Too troublesome" Shikadai said ashe hurled his shuriken perfectly.

"Yeah I know.. " Gohan said as he too hit the bullseye

"It would be more worthwhile if I drew pictures" Inojin said as he too hit his target perfectly.

"We were forced into learning these things from our childhood… so it adds more trouble to the already troublesome work" Shikadai said as he yawned

"Since I have secluded myself and trained hard in the woods, my shuriken jutsu is perfect" Metal lee said as he threw two shuriken at a time.

"He is good at it" Shikadai said as he stood behind Metal

"Yeah, I know.." Inojin said

"His eye and hand coordination is pretty good" Gohan said

Unknown to them Metal was felling a wave of nervousness fill his heart. 'Everyone is watching me' Metal thought as he threw his shuriken more clumsier than a two year old could.

"Hey? Where is Boruto-Ni?" Gohan asked as he looked around trying to find his hyper-active brother.

"You Guys call that shuriken training?! This is how you should do it!" Boruto yelled from a far off place (that is about a few feet)

"Oh nevermind, I found him" Gohan said as he turned around to face the voice of his brother

But what Gohan saw made him want to yell out every curse he ever knew, There in the air was his big brother with a freaking demon wind shuriken, with a cocky and sadistic smile that would rival Gilgamesh's , Gohan calculated the speed his brother would throw the shuriken and the target it was supposed to hit. Gohan had a painful realization that the shuriken would cleanly knock his, Shikadai's ,Inojin's and Metal's head out of their bodies

"Boruto Ni! What the f-hell!" Gohan shouted as he jumped out of the way warning Shikadai and Inojin to do the same, Metal who didn't quite understand why they jumped aside stood his ground and glared at the poor shuriken that was trying to 'borrow' his head.

"Such an unsteady shuriken? With my kick I will" Metal said 'Blow it off' he added in his thoughts

"Metal-kun! Watch out!" Sumire shouted out of concern

Sumire's shout again turned Metal's nervous button on as he stammered "L-leaf Hurricane!" 'EVERYONE IS WATCHING ME!' Metal yelled in his brain as he tried to kick the shuriken

But the shuriken had other plans, it had the perfect timing to catch Metal's leg and then take him with it to a short drive. Metal and the shuriken both crashed into one of the practice targets

"Metal! Are you okay?" Boruto rushed to his classmate's aid

Gohan on the other hand was panicking, his life would be over if anyone figured out that he was about to use the 'f' word. His mother would gentle-fist him so hard that he would be stopping the school for a few weeks.

"You... You Guys! Come to the staff room immediately!" Shino said as he gestured Gohan, Shikadai and Inojin to follow Boruto and Metal

They were stopped by Iwabe running towards them

"Hey! That's my demon wind shuriken! Why did you take it!" Iwabe shouted

"He choose the wrong timing" Gohan whispered with the best ' are you kidding me' face. Needless to say Shikadai and Inojin were sporting the same face as Gohan.

Shino had a few tick marks as he asked Iwabe "So this shuriken is yours… Iwabe join us"

Iwabe followed them with a frown, his frown deepened when he noticed Gohan, Shikadai and Inojin were snickering.

 **TIME SKIP (at the staffroom)**

"So, did you guys get what I want you to do?" Shino said as he explained his punishment to the group of boys

"Wait a minute sensei! Why was I lumped in? I didn't do anything" Iwabe said

"Yeah me too! I didn't do anything" Metal protested

"To begin with it is against the rules to bring unauthorized weapons to school" Shino said as his face darkened a bit

"The class rep and Metal would supervise you guys" Shino said as Sumire stepped forward

"I am looking forward to working with you" Sumire said with a smile

"Why are we getting punished?" Gohan asked a bit scared that his sensei heard him use _that_ word.

"You guys fool around too much!" Shino said as he repeated "I want you guys to do some voluntary work okay?"

With that Shino left the room

 **TIMESKIP (working on the hokage's great stone faces)**

"Remind me how did I get myself into this?" Gohan groaned as he worked on his father's stone face

"It must be a pain for you class rep" Shikadai said as he beat his hammer and chisel against the stone

"No, Its all right I like construction work" Sumire said as she wiped sweat from her face

"Ah! Boruto! You ruined it!" Iwabe shouted.

"Boruto.. we can't beat Gohan alone, he has legendary equipment that is really hard to get" Shikadai said as he continued to fight Gohan's avatar Iwabe was glaring daggers at Boruto for getting his character killed in the match.

"You guys can't beat me ya know!" Gohan said as he killed Boruto's and Inojin's avatar in an instant.

"That leaves Shikadai alone" Gohan said with a smile

"Ahh too troublesome!" Shikadai said as he hit the surrender button.

"Yahoo! Another solo win!" Gohan said as he thrust his hands into the air

"Everyone.. Please keep your breaks short." Sumire said

 **TIMESKIP**

The group had finally finished working and were about to head to a burger shop.

Metal was having flashbacks of the day, he messed up completely, he completely broke the seventh's face.

"Hey Metal you mess up things when you are nervous right?" Shikadai asked drawing Metal's attention

"You can tell?" Metal asked

Shikadai gave a nod and continued "And you are way too honest to the fault" Shikadai said

"Is that a bad thing?" Metal asked

Shikadai didn't answer the question and continued "You know Metal, just working hard, doesn't make things right. Unless you overcome your nervousness, your hard work is useless. Sometimes you end up creating more work" Shikadai said pointing to the Hokage's great stone face

To Metal Shikadai's words felt like daggers being impaled into his heart. He had a mixed feeling of guilt, hopelessness and sorrow. It was as if his world collapsed by the piercing words Shikadai had said

Boruto frowned "Hey. Lets go to the burger shop and get us something to eat" Boruto suggested

"Um, thanks for the offer, but my house is in the opposite direction" Metal said as he turned around

"Good Night everyone" Metal said as he walked away with his head held low

"Was that a way to talk to him?" Inojin asked Shikadai after Metal was out of sight.

"You are one to talk" Iwabe said, Gohan chuckled at that.

 **TIMESKIP (At the Nara house)**

Temari was angry, very angry, Shikadai Nara her son got himself into trouble at school. And here he was playing his multiplayer game, with no signs of regret. She briskly walked towards her son and twisted his ear as hard as she can without severly hurting him.

"I heard you got into trouble today" Temari stated as she snatched his game away.

"I didn't do anything mom, it was boruto and his brother doing their usual crazy antics." Shikadai said as he tried to break from his mother's grip. Just then Shikamaru who had the worst luck that day decided to walk in. seeing Temari disciplining their son, he let out an amused laugh which managed to incur Temari's wrath.

"What are you laughing at?" Temari asked with a really pissed off face

"Oh.. nothing… I was just thinking about… nevermind… It's too troublesome to explain" Shikamaru said as he failed to think of a good excuse.

Temari sighed "Its because of your attitude that.. Shikadai gets into trouble often at school" Temari said as she went to bring the wine.

"Oh? What did my son do today?" Shikamaru asked genuinely interested, he never had the chance to have fun like him, because he thought it was too troublesome, sometimes he even regretted for not being a bit more motivated.

"Nothing dad… the usual… getting lumped in together with Boruto and Gohan and Metal destroying lord sevenths face due to his anxiety problems." Shikadai said and at that moment Temari walked in she once again went for his ear.

"Why are you making excuses? Its so unmanly!" Temari said angrily "If you keep on getting into trouble.. you cannot become a great ninja" Temari said as she poured Shikamaru his drink

"Well.. but that's how you learn at the academy, getting scolded is just a part of being a ninja. There is no such thing like a perfect kid. So my son is just like the others, he will get scolded and punished and become mature." Shikamaru paused a bit for breath

"Otherwise my son will become someone rotten on the inside. Someone who will not feel remorse when he is wrong or be able to say sorry" Shikamaru said with a smile.

Shikadai felt his heart weigh him down, he really crossed the line with Metal. But his moment was interrupted by Temari using her fan to blast them out of the house along with their dinner.

"No….. My…. Dinner!..." Shikamaru said as he stared at food on the ground with a horrified expression

"If you keep on supporting your son like that… you can say goodbye to your privileges. At least lecture him for a bit!" Temari said

"Relax Temari he understands" Shikamaru said as he tried to drink the wine he had, but Temari snatched it and walked away to sleep

"No dinner for you both!" Temari said as she started to walk away

'What a drag' The father-son duo thought at the same time, Temari stopped midway and turned around to face them

"Both of you were thinking 'what a drag right' now, weren't you? Well no breakfast tomorrow" Temari said as she stomped away.

Both the Nara's retired to bed.

 **WITH GOHAN (IN HIS BRAIN)**

Gohan dodged Tenshi's punch as he flipped back. Tenshi in the form of Goku lunged at Gohan and tried to uppercut him, only for Gohan to block her attack and throw her across the 'room'

"hm.. not bad" Tenshi started "You have improved a lot" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" Gohan said as he grinned at her

"Oh.. and one more thing I want you to do an errand for me" Tenshi said as her face turned serious

"What is it sensei?" Gohan asked

"I want you to investigate this person" Tenshi said as she handed Gohan an photo of a pale looking weirdo with the byakugan and a fishing rod.

"Who is he?" Gohan asked

"Urashiki otsutsuki. One of the three otsutsuki survivors who will attack the planet" Tenshi said

Gohans eyes widened at that.

"Uchiha Sasuke is after the other two, we must finish our training as fast as possible" Tenshi said as she mused in deep thought.

"Fine" Gohan said "This one is mine" he said as he woke up in the real world 'Uchiha Sasuke huh? Sarada's father is after them.' He thought as he regained his consciousness

The sun was rising when he woke up, he looked at the rising sun and whispered "Otsutsuki.."

 **TIMESKIP**

Boruto was late again, his brother didn't wake him up today, he was on his own today and he messed it up. Now he was running at a speed that would rival that of a chunin.

He soon caught up with Shikadai and Inojin and they chatted all the way to the academy. Just the Metal came up from behind.

Shikadai who was the first to notice him took the initiative "Hey, Metal.. about yesterday.."Shikadai started, but Metal ignored him and jumped on a wall, Shikadai and the others followed him.

Boruto's eye was now again tingling, he knew something was wrong

"Hey, I wanted say sorry" Shikadai said

Just then the shadow around Metal flared up causing Boruto's eye to act up, he was now able to see the shadow more clearly.

'This is bad, its just like the time with Denki' Boruto thought as he said "we must hurry guys..its dangerous"

"Huh? What is dangerous?" Inojin asked

"You cannot see that shadow?" Boruto asked

"What shadow?" Shikadai asked

Metal was tired of it, "Let me show you my true strength… when I am not nervous" Metal said as he hurled a few shurikens at Shikada , Inojin and Boruto. They quickly dodged the attack and marveled at Metals accuracy and no matter how good Metal was, they had to run, because the same hard worker was after them.

After running for what felt like hours Shikadai finally came up with a plan.

"Okay.. so here is the plan…" Shikadai started

 **TIMESKIP ( 15-20 minutes)**

"Come out you cowards" Metal called out

"We are not cowards Metal" Shikadai said as he stood before him and used his shadow paralysis jutsu

"I wouldn't let you do that!" Metal said as he dodged the shadow paralysis until it came to a halt after a ceratin distance "I see… a jutsu that renders anyone who touches it immobilized… but even a jutsu like that has a limit" Metal said as pulled out a shuriken and kunai only for him to lose control of his body

"wh-what is this?" Metal said as he looked back to see a shadow immobilizing him.

"But how? The shadow has not touched me!" Metal cried out

Just the Shikadai came out of a bush "Shadow paralysis jutsu" he said as he smirked at Metal.

Just then the Shikadai infront of Metal transformed into Boruto "It's a simpe transformation jutsu"

Then inojin's snakes crawled back into his scroll.

"You guys…. YOU GUYS TRICKED ME!" Metal screamed as he tried to break free from the shadow paralysis.

"Uo-oh its getting out of hand" Boruto said as he rushed to knock Metal off, but Metal saved Boruto's strength by destroying the shadow paralysis and jumping headfirst into a really sturdy wooden log, which knocked him off cold.

 **TIMESKIP( THE NEXT DAY, EVERYTHING GOES BACK TO NORMAL** )

The Next day Boruto was seen shaking the life out of Metal for destroying his game.

"I-I am sorry!" Metal said as he turned pale

Shikadai sighed.

"You are not angry at Metal anymore?" Inojin asked

"Nah.. if he keeps on being like that.. he will be great shinobi, who is not rotten on the inside" Shikadai said

Gohan looked lost at that "Hey… someone fill me up on the details please."

"It's a long and troublesome story" Shikadai said which brought a smile on Inojin's and Gohan's face

 **THE END**

 **i know.. there are too many timeskips, sorry for all those timeskips. from the next chapter i will try my best to minimize the number of time skips used. hope you guys enjoyed it. leave a review.**


End file.
